True Love, the Perfict Pair
by Garouga88
Summary: Kiba and Hinata's lives, Kiba has always adored the angel of his eye Hinata, but she has always loved Naruto, but Kiba doesn't give up that easy, he needs to find a way to win her heart. And with Kiba's determination he might just do it.
1. First day at ninja acadamy

Chapter 1, First day at the ninja academy

Disclaimer- i do NOT own Naruto, to many medic bills.

* * *

�The light glistened through the window of Kiba's room. After a few minuets of rolling over and covering his head with his blanket he remembered something. To day was no ordinary day, kiba was 5 and today was the start of ninja academy.

"Today i don't just get to play ninja, I AM ONE " he said while smirking a fangy grin.

"KIBA, are you awake yet, your going to be late" Tsume said (Kiba's mom)

"Yeah mom, i just got up, ill be down in a few, i am going to jump in the shower."

"lazy one minute and hyper the next, what did i bring into this world?" Tsume thought sarcastically.

After Kiba jumped out of the shower and got dressed he ran down the stairs with Akamaru close behind. (who he had just gotten from his birthday 2 weeks prior for his 5th birthday like all Inuzukas) He ran into the kitchen like he all way's did before he left anywheres or after he had just arrived home.

"Hi mom...Hana"(Kiba's older sister)

"Morning you lazy runt" Hana said greeting her brother in the most insulating fashion, wish she found humerus.

"Your going to be late for your first day at the academy" Tsume said.

"Yeah , yeah...first breakfast" he said staring at the plates

It didn't take Kiba long to eat his sausage, eggs, and bacon, the usual breakfast at the Inuzuka compound. .Hana looked at the clock , 8:38 am, Hana sighed.

"Come on bonehead, ill take you, you will never make it if you go alone. Besides i have to go to the 3rd to get a mission. Cant live on air" Hana said sarcastically.

Kiba let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes. "OK lets go, come on Akamaru"

"Arf, Arf"

Kiba new that he would be able to understand Akamaru and all the other nin-dogs at there house in a few month's or a year or two. it was natural...well for the Inzunkas anyways.

Kiba arrived at the academy late , 9:14 . he just new he was going to get a warning from the teacher, he wondered who it was. He stepped through the academy doors and looked around, about 30 some odd kids stared back at him.

"Your late, Inuzuka Kiba, your the only one who is late, may i ask why you are?"

"um...slept in." Kiba said shrugging his shoulders.

A big sigh came from his teacher.

"That seems to be a natural Inzunka trait. I am Iruka, your new sensai, i will let it go today but this is a warning , don't be late again, k?"

"Yes sir" Kiba said dropping his head in defeat. He new it would happen.

"Take your seat ... back row, Now i will call roll"

Kiba sat in the last row , there was no-one next to him, like he preferred. He didn't pay attention for the most part, every one was average, until...

"Hyuuga Hinata, please introduce your self " Iruka said.

The girl next to him sat up...wait ...there was a girl next to him? He turned his head to the right, and sure enough there was, how did he not notice? 

"she must be really quiet", he thought.

"I-i am-m Hu-uga H-Hinat-ta and i am from the Huuga clan" the lavender haired, white/silver eyed girl said.

Kiba stared at her...

"wow..look at her face...and her eyes...her eyes..."he thought while tilting his head like a dog. "She is so cute...not to mention quiet." He found himself staring at her for what seems to be hours, but she noticed and began to blush. So he turned his head away quickly looking at her from the Conner of his eyes. She noticed that as well. He tuned out all the other students names and replies until...

"HI I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO" something shrieked with unreal noise to Kiba's dog-like ears. sending kiba almost out of his chair.

"AND I AM GOING TO BE HOMAGE" he said with a tremendous screech sending everyone in the room into a laughter, even Kiba...all exept...the girl next to him...Hinata was her name.

Kiba brushed it off thinking she was just to shy to laugh, and ignoring her blushing thinking it was the replacement of laughing.

"YOU HOKAGE , IN YOUR DREAMS" Kiba said. sending everyone again into laughter.

"I AM GOING TO BE HOKAGE , BELIEVE IT!" , Naruto said, angry.

"Inzunka Kiba" Iruka said, hitting kiba off guard.

Kiba stood up, taking a deep breath.

"I am Inuzuka Kiba and I am from the Inuzuka clan, and this is Akamaru my nin dog"� he said pointing up to on top of his head where Akamaru was. "arf, arf" Akamaru replied

Class went uneventful , and the bell rang sending everyone out of the room. all except Kiba who was to lazy to get up right away, and good thing he had. as he was getting up he looked to the door to find a young girl , Hinata. Kiba was suprised to say the least. She walked up to him nervously.

"Hi...K-Kiba right?" she muttered

"Yeah" he said wondering what she was doing talking to him.

"C-can i pet Akamaru?" she said pointing to the top of his head.

"Sure" he said, taking Akamaru off his head and setting him down on the table.

A few minuets past, a few minute that allowed near infinite staring time,� and Akamaru found a new best friend, and a few new spots that make his leg move by itself

"T-thank you K-Kiba, and my dad said that Inuzukas were dirty, flee bitten , non-house trained, animals like there dogs" biting her tongue relishing what she just said. "O i am so sorry, please forgive me Kiba" she said not stuttering amazingly.

"Don't worry about it Hinata" he said. He new what other clans saw his as, and didn't care. His clan was one of the 3 most powerful in all of Konoha, and the best tracking nins.

"Good bye kiba , and thank you" she said rushing out the door before he had time to react.

as Kiba watched her run out the door , he did nothing , but think...

Kiba had found his first crush...

* * *

yay, my first chapter of my first fan fic, R&R, be nice 


	2. Graduation

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ( OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS) to many medic bills

summery for this chapter- its graduation already and seven years have past from the last chapter.they are now twelve years of age. in the last chapter it was from Kiba's point of view, but in this one i will be putting Hinata's also.

Also whats with only getting two reviews? do i stink that bad? this is my first story. or maybe its just because it only had about one thousand words...hmm...i will be trying to increase the words i right in the chapters.

* * *

Over the next few years it became painfully clear that Hinata liked Naruto, and Naruto being an idiot had no idea. It was painful to watch this happen, and Kiba grew insanely jealous. Over these years Kiba's skill grew as a ninja, and being from the Inuzuka clan also gave him increased speed and sense's along with the training Tsume and Hana gave him to further increase them both. Kiba was now easily able to talk to the Inuzuka nin-dogs.

"Kiba?" Hana said

"Huh"? Kiba replied

"Zoning out as usual i see"

"Sorry. Need something sis?"

"i was wondering, what is going on with you and Hinata?"

"W-what do you mean?" Kiba said trying to hide his crush

"You know what i mean, come on , spill it" Hana said smirking

"I still have no clue what u mean Hana" Kiba said in hopes that she would give up and walk away

Hana let out a big sigh, " I am your sister kiba, you cant hide anything from me"

"Crap" Kiba thought

"Tell me Kiba" Hana said

"Nothing to tell Hana, she likes Naruto" Kiba said in a low voice

" O so thats it, your jealous, how cute! Hana screached

Kiba now regretting he said that got up and started to walk to his room only to be grabbed and thrown back on to the sofa.

"So what do you plan to do Kiba?" Hana asked

"Nothing" he said

" You cant jus--

"I'm home " Tsume said walking through the front door of the Inuzuka house hold

"Mom guess what?" Hana said

"NOTHING MOM!" Kiba shouted

"Its not nothing" Hana implied

"Whats going on?" Tsume said with a confused look on her face.

"Kiba has a cr-" Hana began

"NO HANA" Kiba interrupted, but to no avail

"-ush on Hinata!" Hana finished

"Here it comes" Kiba thought

"O KIBA HOW CUTE, your becoming a man, so how far have u gotten with her?" Tsume asked

"MOM! I'm twelve, and besides she doesn't even know." he said now getting even further depressed

"Really, why not" she asked

"Because she likes Naruto" Hana stated

"Wow its like one of my soaps, how romantic" Tsume said

"I know right mom, we should right a book on it" Hana implied

"Girls and there chick flicks" Kiba said

"What was that! They both said together

"Nothing" he replied" heading to his room again

"NO YOU DON'T KIBA" Tsume said grabbing him and throwing him on to the couch

"God dam it" Kiba said, "Nosy girls" he thought

"So what does she see in Naruto? As far as i can see he is a load mouth idiot. Tsume said

"No clue" he said.

"Well does he like her back?" Hana asked

"That idiot doesn't even know she likes him" he replied

The room went silent for a few seconds

Tsume and Hana cried with laughter, Kiba rolling his eyes

"well we will get back to this subject another time" Tsume said wiping tears from her eyes. "So isn't tomorrow graduation?"

"Yes" he said

"Are you worried" Hana asked

"No"

"why Kiba?" Tsume asked

"its probably just some basic jutsu we have to show, along with a small test" he answered

"it doesn't hurt to be prepared Kiba, thats a very basic rule of a ninja, and if you don't follow it , it can be fatal. Tsume said

Kiba did not dare to contradict his mom, she was on of the highest skilled jonin in the village, on the same level with Kakshi Hatake , the legendary copy ninja from there village.

Well , you should get at least another hour of training done today" Hana said

"OK , OK ," he said going to the training grounds of the Inuzuka house hold.(there house hold was big spacious, comfortable, and had may areas fit for training)

The next day Kiba went to graduation, and as he expected the exam was easy, and there was a jutsu to perform. It was the clone jutsu, the basic genjutsu skill. Kiba passed it easily, along with Hinata, who he had watched. It was funny to watch Naruto fail 3 times at it before the judges failed him. Hinata looked upset so kiba tried to comfort her.

"Hinata, are you OK?" Kiba said gently

"Yes Kiba" she said.

Over the past years they became best friends, and Hinata never stuttered in front of him unless something embarrassing was going on. Which every one else thought this was amazing.

"Are you sure"? " You look depressed" he implied

"Yes Kiba I'm fine." she said letting on a big fake smile

Kiba let out a big sigh, "Hinata we have been friends long enough, i no when u are lieing to me."

"Its because Naruto didn't pass right"? he asked

Hinata jumped a little at this question, sometimes she thought he Knew her better than she knew herself

she let out a small sigh, "yes Kiba"

even know he new it already, when she said that it felt like he had been stabbed in the heart, like he had felt many times before.

As he was leaving the academy to go home , a female voice was herd.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" a voice said

"yes" Kiba replied turnning around

"I am your new sensei, Kuranai, Meet me at the eighth training grounds tomorrow. You will meet your new team.

"OK " he said heading home

As Hinata headed home a female voice was herd from behind her

"Hinata?"the voice asked

"Kurinai?" Hinata asked hopefully turning around

"yes Hinata its me" Kurinai answered

"Hi Kurinai, is there something you need me for?"

"yes there is Hinata, i am your new sensai, i requested u for my team personally because i have trained you sense you were a small girl"

"Thank you sensai, i am glad you are going to be my new sensai" Hinata said cheerfully

"Meet me at the eighth training grounds tomorrow noon, OK?" Kurinai asked

"Yes sensai, and thank you" Hinata said returning to the Huuga compound

As Kiba entered his house he was greeted with two curious girls

"How did it go Kiba?" Tsume asked

"Did you pass?" Hana asked

"Yes, like I said, it was just a basic jutsu" he answered

"Good boy" Tsume and Hana said in a baby or dog voice

"I'M NOT A DOG" Kiba shouted

"Hard to tell" Tsume joked

"Hey that sounded like an insult" Akamaru and Kuromaru (Tsume's nin-dog) said together, Akamaru in dog , and Kuromaru in human.

"sorry" Tsume said rubbing there heads getting a playful growl form Akamaru and a sigh from Kuromaru

"so who is your new sensai?" Hana asked

"Kuranai-sensai" he answered

"Not bad, they must think your skills are good" Tsume said

Kiba smirked, obviously happy with that statement

"Who is on your team?Hana asked

"Don't know, thats what i am going to do tomorrow, " he said

Tsume let out a small concealed smirk

"Well go train and get some sleep, Ok? Tsume asked

"OK mom" kiba replied as he went up to his room

"Did you do it? Is it done? Hana asked

"Yup, he will be supirsed" Tsume said

As Hinata entered the Huuga house hold , she was preparing for the scolding she received for not doing something, or not living up to the Huuga name for something she didn't even know she was supposed to do.

"Hinata, come in here" Hisashi said

"Hinata jumped when she herd his voice, like she did every time"

"Y-yes s-sir," she said, she even still stuttered when she talked to her father, or to put it correctly , mostly when she was with her father.

"Who is your new sensai?" he asked coldly

"K-Kurinai" she said softly, trying to avoid his anger

"Disappointing, she is a low level jonin, barley able to make jonin" he said coldly

"N-no sir, s-she is ac-cual-ly one o-of t-he t-top j-jon-in in t-the villa-age"she said

"But she is still weak compared to the Huuga"he said

In his eyes everyone was weak compared to the Huuga, she doubted even if on the the legendary sanin trained her he would be proud.

"Get 3 hours of training done and then go to bed Hinata" he said

He always make her train longer than average hoping that she would meet his expectations. But Hinata new no-one could reach it, she doubted even he could.

"Y-yes s-ir" she said going to the training grounds

* * *

not bad right? R&R 


	3. A new team

disclaimer- i do not own naruto (or any of its characters) to many medic bills 

* * *

"Kiba, get up u lazy bum it's almost eleven thirty" Tsume said

"..."

"Kiba get up"

"..."

"KIBA! GET UP NOW!"

Kiba fell out of his bed with a crash

"do you have to be so loud mom"? he said

"if you weren't so lazy and got out of bed the first ...or second time i asked then no i don't" Tsume said

"what ever, what time is it?" he asked

Tsume sighed., "its eleven thirty"

"crap i have to be at the meeting spot at twelve" he said depressed

"better get going"she said with a smirk smilier to Kiba's

"something funny?" he asked

"no...nothing" she answered

"...right...well i am going to get ready" he said

Kiba ate and left his house late already. He stopped at the local BBQ stand and ate some BBQ steak. He wasn't hungry sense he just ate, but being an Inuzuka he just couldn't resist some steak especially BBQ steak.

" i think i shouldn't have ate that third steak...o look a BBQ shack", He thought before his stomach said no with a big burp.

Hinata awoke by her cousin Neji, who was gentle knocking on her door, she was a light sleeper and awoke even from a person passing down the hall next to her room.

"Awake Hinata?" Neji asked

"y-yes N-neji"she said

"Hiashi will see you before you leave" he said coldly

her and Neji were never the best of friends and were in fact more like enemy's

"O-OK Neji" she said

after she showered and got dressed she looked at the clock, ten thirty, she sighed. she was happy yesterday about getting a team. but the more she thought about it the more she was scared, what if they laughed at her skills or were just mean to begin with. she was frightened. and before any of that happened she has to go meet her father. she hated going to meet him, it always had to do with her not being good enough, and his expectation's for her. as she walked to his room she herd a voice

"come in Hinata" Hiashi said

"sometimes i wish we didn't have the Byakugan" she thought

"y-es si-ir" she said walking in

"i expect you give me a full detail report on what unworthy people they stuck you in a team with" He said

"O-of -cou-r-rse father" she said

"i told you always to call me sir, not father, i am ashamed to be your Father" he said

"i-i am s-o-ory sir" she said

"you are dismissed" he said getting back to his paper work

she arrived an hour early to the meeting place, Hiashi wouldn't have his daughter to be late anywheres because it would disgrace the Hyuuga name, so she just stood there for an hour waiting.

As Kiba arrived at the meeting place he saw a girl , she seemed so familiar even from the back, then his eyes lit up when he smelled her from afar

"HINATA' Kiba yelled

Hinata startled by this turned around to see kiba running at her

"KIBA" she shouted back happy to see him

"Hi Hinata, are you here to meet your team also" he asked hoping with all his soul that she was

"Yes i am Kiba, looks like we will be on a team from now on" she said

Kiba doing back flips in his head not wanting to do real back flips to get her to stare at him

"Thats correct, you three are on a team together" Kurenai said as she walked into the clearing

"Yes" Kiba said out loud

"wait , three kurenai-sensai?" Hinata asked

Kuranai started to laugh as she motioned her head to a tree . And as they both looked they say a boy from class standing in plain view not moving at all. He has a Big coat on that covered his nose and mouth, and he has on circular glasses on that completely covered his face.

"how long have you been here" Kiba asked

"about an hour before Hinata arrived" the boy said

"i arrived over an hour ago, so you arrived over two hours ago" hinata asked

"thats correct, we Aburame are taught to be early so there will not be an excuse to be late" he said

" Aburame...o your Shino Aburame correct" Hinata asked

"Correct again" Shino said

"do you know him Hinata?" kiba asked

"not really, he was in our class, he sat behind you Kiba, and although he is quiet he scored almost perfect on all the written exams." she said

"...wow Hinata , how do you remember all this? Kiba asked

"Some of us pay attention in class Kiba" she said laughing lightly

"gee thanks hinata" Kiba said

Kiba was one of the people that she new she could open up to, she could joke around with kiba and he would never get mad, and usually he laughed along with her. He might even be the 'only' person she could open up to.

"were you hiding Shino? we couldn't even seance you were there" Kiba said

"No i was here in plain sight, its just that no one pays attention to me" Shino anwered

what was there to pay attention to? Kiba, Hinata and even Kuranai thought

"We will begin training tomorrow, but for today lets all get to know each other and show out techniques with each other" kuranai said

"OK, well i am Inuzuka Kiba, from the Inuzuka clan, and this is Akamaru pointing into his jacket where Akamaru lay asleep.

"does he always sleep like that in the middle of the day?" Shino asked

"No , he played a trick on my sister Hana's dog Aoumaru yesterday, so Aoumaru kept Akamaru up all night as pay back."kiba answerer-ed

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, from the Hyuuga clan," she said

"you already know who i am" shino said with no emotion

the three gained each others trust gradually, and shared there skills and weaknesses they needed to improve, Kiba although has incredibly strong chakra but he has little of it, Hinata has the junken,(gentle fist) but has no far range attacks, and Shino although can control bugs and has a good amount of jutsu with them, was weak in taijutsu and was slow.

"well now that its getting late, and we know each others strengths and weaknesses to improve on tomorrow, we should head home.

"yes sensai" they all said and headed home

"Mom, Hana guess what?" Kiba said rushing into the inuzuka manor

"what Kiba" Hana asked

"Hinata is in my team, ITS AWESOME, now i get to see her every day" Kiba said joyfully

"Its going to be so much fun now, i get to play with Hinata every day, she knows just where to scratch to get my leg going, and don't even get me started on behind my ear" Akamaru said joyfully 

"Is that all you care about Akamaru?" Tsume said walking in the door

"What do you mean?" Akamaru asked

" you wont have time for that , you will be training from now on" Hana answered

"awh" Akamaru said

"its getting to be nine a clock, so skip training tonight and just go shower and go to bed" Tsume said

"Alright" Kiba said walking up the stairs

" So?" Hana asked

"So what?" Tsume asked 

" Why did u do it?"

" Do what?"

" Why did you request for Kiba to be put on Hinata's team?"

"Duh, because Kiba loves her, it will just take awhile for them to get together, its Kiba's job now to get her to fall for him" Tsume said

"He's doomed" Hana said

As Hinata walked in, she new he was waiting for her.

"Hinata, come in here" Hiashi said

"y-yes sir" she said walking in to his office

"who are your new team members?" he asked

"Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba" she said

"WHAT, a bug and a filthy mutt, this is an outrage, i will have this fixed by tomorrow" he said

"P-please d-d-dont -sir, i like them" Hinata said

"What how could you possibly like them, just being near them will bring dishonor to the Hyuuga" he said

"t-they a-are t-tracking n-ninja, K-kurani s-aid th-hat we co-ould b-be the b-best trak-king t-team in the e-ntir-re vill-lage sir" she said

"hm, at least it will keep you from embarrassing the Hyuuga with your pitiful fighting,... you may keep you team" he said

"T-thank y-you s-sir" she said with a bright face as she went to bed, he almost never gave her somthing she wanted� 

* * *

I wasn't very happy with this chapter personally, it just didn't seem to fit what i was trying to wright. but i will try to fix it in the next chapter, which will take a very important roll in this story. R&R


	4. Not even heaven

2 years later, Kiba and Hinata's age 14 

* * *

two years had gone by and Kiba had tried almost nothing to get Hinata's attention, and Hinata had done nothing but wish Naruto would come back, which pissed Kiba off to no end

"hey Hinata" Kiba shouted from across the road startling the young girl

"Kiba good to see you" she replied

"Want to get some BBQ ribs or something? on me" he asked

"Yeah that would be great, thank you Kiba" she answered

Kiba gave out a grin�

The two walked for about three minuets until...

"it will be two years tomorrow that Naruto has been gone training" she said weakly

Kiba grew angry at his name, not only was he Kiba's only love rival, but sense the chunin exams Kiba had never forgiven him from beating him, not only did he win but Naruto had won out of luck, and that severely pissed Kiba off. And now Kiba wouldn't have the chance to get back at him, at least not until he came back.

"really, i hadn't even noticed it had been a year yet." Kiba said

Hinata new Kiba didn't like Naruto but she could never really find out why, she thought it was because Naruto beat him, but she new Kiba didn't like Naruto even before that, so she was clueless , so she just let it go.

"yeah, i wonder how he is doing" she asked to no one

Kiba hoped Naruto was dead , or at the very least found him self another woman

"were here Hinata" he said

"good I'm starving" she said smiling

Hinata even though was very skinny, a definite trait Kiba loved about her had an appetite not unlike Kiba's...just not to that extent

"BBQ RIBS" they said together then smiling to each other

"sure" the owner said

the food was prepared quickly, and the two began to eat

"you know , you two are two of the three people that keep my business running" he laughed

"give you one guess as to the third person is Hinata" Kiba said

and as if on cue

"BBQ RIBS" choji shouted

"Choji your such a drag when your hungry, but then again your always hungry, even just after a meal" Shikamaru said

"Give him a break, even i like to pig out once in a while, but after that i exercise all day" Ino said

"since when do you eat like that" he said pointing to Choji

"I didn't say I eat like him, i just said everyone likes to pig out in a while, but he is on a totally different level" she replied

"Hi guys" hinata said

"o hi Hinata" the two said

Choji was to busy stuffing his face with not one but three ribs at the same time to say hi, he just kind of waved his hand

" hi Choji" Kiba said laughing and eating his own ribs just as fast

Kiba and Choji glared at each other and began to eat faster, and faster and faster, and then they were competing

" Crap , not this again, we just got done with this yesterday with Choji and Naruto eating Raman" Shikamaru said

" What happened" Hinata said

" Naruto fainted after thirty two bowls of Raman, and Choji finished three more then fainted him self " Ino answered

"who do you think will win Ino? Choji is a world class endurance eater, and Kiba's clan is known to be able to eat mass quantity's of meat, being dog-nin fighters" Shikamaru asked

"I'm betting there stomachs will explode" she said

"WHAT!" Hinata said quite loudly

"I'm just joking Hinata" Ino said, noticing her outburst when she mentions that, and she was sure Shikamaru noticed also

It was at least ten minutes before they started to slow down, and they each had finished ten plated of ribs, finally noticing Kiba was not going to give up, Shikamaru and Ino had to drag Choji out of there and down the street, and Choji not at all being happy about it

"ITS NOT OVER, LET ME GO BACK I CAN BEAT HIM, THIS IS NOT OVER KIBA!" Choji shouted

Kiba to dizzy to talk back

"are you OK Kiba?" Hinata asked

"yea, sure" he said before crashing on the floor

"KIBA" she said

Kiba gave out a very small high piched burb, and Hinata began to laugh 

"o Kiba your so much trouble" she said carrying the over fed dog-nin to his house

"What happened?" Hana asked as she saw Hinata carrying him up into the Inuzuka house hold

"Challenged Choji Akimichi to a eating contest" Hinata answered

"Crap , if he is anything like his father, Kiba lost" Tsume said walking in from the kitchen"

"no, they tied, sort of " Hinata said

" the Akimichi must not have taken that very well" Tsume said laughing

" no , he didn't " Hinata said joining in on the laughing

" ill put I'm in his room" Hana said picking kiba up over her shoulder

"Thanks Hinata for bring Kiba home" Tsume said

"no problem, miss Inuzuka" she said

"iv told you a million time ,call me Tsume" She said

"OK ...Tsume" Hinata said

" would you like to stay for dinner, were having BBQ ribs" Tsume said

"NO , i mean no thanks, I have had all the ribs I want for today, besides I have to get going , Hiashi will be expecting me home in a little while" Hinata said with disappointment

"OK, you better run along, i know how he can get , i was on his team when we were genin" Tsume said

"really Tsume?" Hinata asked

"yes, but back then he was a care free, but shy lad, much like you Hinata" she said

" wow, i would have never guessed it, but iv got to run bye Tsume" Hinata said running out the door

all the way home Hinata tried to picture Hiashi shy like she was, but all that could come to mind was a cold hearted person, like he was now

the next day she was ready for her and Kiba's lunch , like they had every day they didn't have training, as she ran to the Hyuuga house entrance a voice stopped her in her tracks

"Hinata, come in, we need to talk" Hiashi said from behind the wall of his offise

Dam byakugan, Hinata thought as she entered

"w-hat d-do y-dou n-eed my e-tend-dence f-for H-hiashi?"

"status report on you, and your teams progress" he said not even looking at her

"w-we a-re d-doing g-good H-hiashi, w-we h-ave s-sted-dly g-grown a-and we t-think w-e s-should p-pass the n-next ch-unin ex-xams w-with no p-prob-blem s-sir" she said

"thats what you said last time, and now you are fourteen and not even chunin" he said disappointingly

"we w-were ve-ery u-unlucky last time f-father, y-you w-will not be d-dissapo-ointed thi-is t-ime s-sir"she said

"we shall see, you are dismissed" He said

she wondered why he was wanting more and more reports, he only wanted one a week, and now he was wanting one every other day, and she was getting aggravated by this, but she would never dare to tell him that

"Hinata over here" she herd, turning to see Kiba

"Kiba" she said running over to him

Hinata tripped over a rock, and wouldn't u know it, she landed on kiba. but she didn't just land on him, she landed kissing him. at first either of them didn't know what happened , but they didn't have time before instinct took them over. what had been a mere accident turned fast into passion. they took each other and held each other in a tight embrace kissing passionately, barely moving but the most passionate kiss most couples would ever know. wrapping there arms around each other, they gained comfort in each other.� the kiss lasted but ten seconds, but felt like heaven for both of them, then both of them broke the kiss off at the same time wondering what had just happened.

"uh, um...got to go" they both said rushing home

Kiba's POV

as he arrived home he was greeted by his mom and Hana.

"I know you eat fast, but not that fast" Tsume said

"yeah, whats up" Hana asked

"nothing" Kiba said with a colossal smile on his face

as he ran up to his room the seane that had just happened played over and over through his mind. What he had wanted to do forever had just happened, and he ran away like an idiot, but he didn't care, the lips he had wanted to kiss had been his , the body he wanted to cores had been his, even though it was a small bit of time, it was by far the best thing that had ever happened to him.

"wow" he said

"so thats heaven, no, thats not heaven, heaven only wished it could be like that" he thought

HINATA'S POV

as she ran up to her room, she saw Neji

"Whats up Hinata, didn't you just leave about ten minuets ago?"

ever sense the chunin exams he has been the cousin that she wished he would be to her for her entire life, he was just like he had been before his father had been killed

"NOTHING, NO VISITORS, OR DISTURBANCES" she said loudly

"um...OK Hinata" Neji said dumbfounded

she rushed into her room, a million thoughts ran through her head. what had happened, why did it happen, what would happen to the two of them, could this ruin there friendship, why did she kiss back, did she like it, did she like him, why didn't she stop the kill sooner, why did this happen, what would people think of her now, she liked naruto not kiba right, she would never look at kiba the same way would she? WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! her thought were cut short as she fell asleep, the events that had taken place had taken all of her energy.

the next two weeks had gone by slowly, neither of them bringing up the subject, and each off them avoiding each others stares.kiba was to afraid of rejection, and hinata was to afraid that she loose her best friend.

the two had gone almost three months and had almost gotten where they had been before the kiss, they no longer looked away when they met each others glance. Hinata try-ed to tell herself that he had forgotten about the kiss, but neither of them would, the image would play in there heads every time they would see each other at the beginning of the day.�

* * *

�did you all like the kiss, next chapter soon , R&R


	5. A new Hinata

summery-the two now chunin get sent out on a B rank stealth mission. o and Akamaru is now huge

Disclaimer-i do not own Naruto, (insert joke here)

* * *

"Come on boy, Maruchi Gatsuuga"� Kiba tells Akamaru as they both spin at very high velocity breaking though nine training stumps at once

"OK boy that's enough training for today" Kiba said

"come on i can go again" said Akamaru

"Tomorrow Akamaru, besides its lunch time. Are you done Hinata?" he asked

"one second Kiba, i want to try one more time." she said already egsasted

"OK, just don't hurt yourself" he said siting down next to a tree

"Shougohakke Rokogyuu Yonshou!"

just as she said those words, she shot out sixty four small beams of chakra at targets all around her. some hit the targets, some missed, some faded away before they could go anywhere.

"um...ow" Kiba said as one of the chakra beams hit him in the arm.

"O, Kiba , I'm so sorry" she said as she rushed over to Kiba , are you OK"?

"I'm fine Hinata, its going to take more then that to stop me" he replied

"of course , how silly of me" she said holding out her hand

Kiba took her hand and she helped him up, and as soon as she did he lost balance almost falling on her. He didn't fall on her, but there faces were mere inches apart. Each blushed and looked away as the image of the kiss flowed through there heads

"w-want to get some thing to eat Hinata"? Kiba asked

"yeah, OK Kiba sounds good"

"hey, what about me?" Akamaru said

"what did he say Kiba?" Hinata asked

"o he feels left out"

"o , well we cant be having that" she said bending down and scratching behind Akamaru's ears

"ooooo yeah," Akamaru said

Kiba and Hinata soon arrived at a steak house, Hinata's choice of grub

"what would you like to have you young couple"? the store owner asked

"o well, where not a couple, and i would like to have the rare steak please" Kiba said

"same here please" Hinata said

the two where done eating in about five minutes, they payed there tab and walked down the road

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata?"

they both turned around to see a ninja

"yeah, what"? kiba said rudely, he was enjoying his time with Hinata

"you have a mission from the fifth" he said and walked away

"Finally some action" Kiba said

"don't be to hasty Kiba, it can be bad for you" she said

Kiba didn't care, he had decided that he was going to get Hinata to notice him from his combat ability's

"there here Tsunade" Shizune said

"send them in" she replied

"so whats the mission" Kiba asked

"its a B rank stealth mission, but be prepared for battle. this is why i chose both of you for this mission, you two are able to evade enemy's and are able to fight when need be" Tsunade said

"why isn't Shino coming ma-am" Hianta asked

"this mission requires more stealth then man power, and the amount of nin's I have decided would be the optimum amount is two, and you two are the lucky two" She respond

"when do we leave" Kiba asked

"ASAP, you two need to go to the enemy sound village and not only survey there number but scout the amount of supplies they have. Under no circumstances will you engage the enemy unless it is defensive, got it" Tsunade said

"yes ma-am" they both said and left to pack

"meet me at the gates in an hour, k Hinata"

"hai"she said running to her house

Kiba's Pov

"MOM" kiba shouted

"yeah Kiba in here" she shouted from the den

"I have a mission with Hinata to the sound, ill be back tomorrow or the next day" he said

"OK-be careful, and don't get Hinata pregnant yet," she said

"mom shut up" he said hitting her with a pillow from the couch

"what? cant you wait a few more years.? I know how tempting a Hyuuga can be believe me" she said

"alright,...wait...what?" he asked

"what?"

"what did you say?"

"nothing, you need to clean out your ears"

"right...OK, well I'm going to go pack" he said

Hinata's Pov

"Hinata come in here, we need to talk" Hiashi said

"y-yes s-ir" she said entering what she called the room of shame

" I hear you have a mission, don't disappoint me "

"y-yes si-ir " she said

"dismissed"

it was becoming unbearable, Hiashi wanted reports every day now, even training days, she hated being in the presents of him, he scared her

"Hinata!" Kiba shouted to her from down the street

"Kiba, you scared me" she said

"Sorry, are you ready to go"?

"yeah, I'm all packed"she said

"then lets go"

the two walked for about five hours, and the sun was setting

"lets stop for tonight Hinata"

"OK kiba, hey shouldn't we be almost there by now?"

"they probably underestimated the distance to the sound, happens all the time"

the two set up the tent and made the fire, they was no trail and they set up silent alarms like strings attached to the tent just in case enemy's ninja appeared.

Hinata watched Kiba for a little while, and when he opened his bad she couldn't help but giggle. He brought about fifteen bags of beef jerky. As Kiba was getting ready for bed he took off his shirt reveling a very very tone muscular body complete with rock hard abs, Hinata couldn't help but blush , but also couldn't look away,she might be Hinata, but she was still a girl

after Kiba was done changing he turned around to see Hinata taking off her shirt to put her pajama's on, she was faced away from him so the view was not as good as he would like, but he still could see some, her breasts were so big now that he could easily see them from the left or right of her body, and he couldn't help tilt his head sideways and watch hoping they would fall out of her shirt, but they never did. To bad for kiba

The next day

"ready to go Hinata?" Kiba asked

"hai"

the two traveled for about three hours

"Hinata" Kiba said

"yeah Kiba?"

"do...do you still..."

"what is it Kiba?"

"nothing"

"o, OK then"

"the cherry blossom trees have grown beautifully this year, don't u think kiba?" Hinata asked

"yeah...and they only...HINATA GET DOWN!" He shouted pushing Hinata out of the way as a kunai flew right by her head

"dam" a voice said form nowhere

the area disappeared around Kiba and Hinata, obviously a gen-jutsu

"how did you know little brat?" the voice said

"duh, Cherry blossom trees only grow in Konoha, at the pace we were going we should have left Konoha a half hour ago" Kiba said

"so why not attack sooner?" Hinata asked

"the rules of engagement of course, a ninja should strike when the enemy's is most distracted, and that would be while taking, and you don't talk much" the voice said

"sorry, a lot running through are heads" kiba said while grinning

"my name is Koetsu Yishama, not that you'll be remembering it for much longer"and with those words the ninja cast another genjutsu

"Hinata, he is down wind, i cant smell him, find him" Kiba asked

"right,...Byakugan" and with those words veins appeared all around her eyes

"where?"

"next to the tree that's spit in half" she said

"got it, come on Akamaru, Ninja-art of beast mimicry-all four jutsu, and now the finisher, Maruchi Gatsuuga!" he said spinning at the enemy

"WHAT HOW" Koetsu said

Kiba and Akamaru spun at extremely high speeds and uppercutting Koetsu into the air with Maruchi Gatsuuga, only to appear above him, then coming down on him with another strike sending Koetsu flying down through tree branches into the ground sending up all kinds of dust and leaves

"yeah, take that" kiba said, but his victory was short then , kiba smelled more people on the wind and he was to busy to notice, so they were close , very close." no, HINATA GET DOWN MORE ARE HEAR" He shouted , also running twords her.

"what " was all she would say before turning around seeing kunai flying twords her.

she froze, she was so scared all she could do was watch as the kunai got closer, and closer, until. Hinata was covered in blood, over her face, chest, and legs. But it was not her blood, it was Kiba's, he had had not enough time to counter, so he did what came instinctively, he used his own body as a shield. Kiba was struck in the shoulder, twice in the chest, and once in the knee. As Kiba fell to his knees all she could do was look in horror.

"dam brat, the next ones will end you!" a ninja said throwing two more kunai , one twords Kiba and one twords Hinata.

the blood was again on Hinata, and again it was Kiba's, he has used all of his remaining energy to jump in front of the kunai, both hitting him in the chest. Kiba fell down on his chest saying one last thing

"Hinata,...I.." was all he could muster

"...KIBA!..." She shouted to the world

"don't worry you will be joining him in just a second, now lets see you get past this, lets go guys"

"shadow clone jutsu" the four ninja said

Hinata looked up, there were so many of them, but she had a look in her eyes

"you will pay for this, and your punishment starts now!" she said with a fire in her eyes

"now you die little girl" all the clones said throwing kunai and shuriken at her

"one way" she thought, getting into her gentle fist stance "Shougohakke Rokogyuu Yonshou!"

the world around her slowed down, and she fired her chakra beams to fast for the eyes to see. each beam hit its target of a kunai, shuriken, or clone. all at once the weapons hit the ground and the clones vanished leaving four ninja struck in the heart with chakra, not much, but enough to kill

"impossible" the leader said before they all dropped dead

immediately she rushed over to Kiba, to see if he was alive. He did look dead, but he was bleeding every where, as that may not sound to be a good sing, Hinata knew that dead people don't bleed, but it also meant he could bleed to death. She placed Kiba on Akamaru who had been next to kiba the whole time, and off they went trying to get Kiba medical attention

"hold on Kiba, ill save you" she thought rushing back to konoha as fast as she possibly could

* * *

a few things to say, first off i cant tell you how much longer the fight scene's were in my head, at least 3 times longer

i never mentioned this but this is in fact my first fan fic so far, so go easy on me, and i no my spelling isnt that good

and i didnt want to be one of the ones to say this but, plz R&R, i think i have less then 10 reviews so far, and that came as a dissapointment to me, thats less then 2 reviews for each chapter and over 500 people so far have read it. so please R&R, or Message me if you think somthing should be in the story, plz no couple idea's, and nothing major, somting moderete or minor


	6. Aftermath and Hiashi's Memory's

hoped you all liked the last chapter, the story will get better as it goes along. stay with me and you wont be disappointed, and for the love of god, R&R.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO-if i did i would in my 100 room mansion right now, which I'm not.dam

* * *

Hinata's Pov

she sat there in the waiting room now for 4 hours. it has been a rough 4 hours sense she brought her dieing team mate in for treatment. And even now the surgery sign was not off, she began to worry.

her mind began to race "what if they cant heal him, what if his injury's are to server. Its all my fault, i froze when i saw the weapons coming at me. Kiba risked his own life without hesitation for me. I could never do that, i would just freeze up again. I don't deserve to be a ninja, and definitely don't deserve to have Kiba as a team mate, or , or even as a friend. If he dies its all my fault...its all my fault"

DING

Hinata's head flew up at the sound of the surgery light going off. Sakura entered and walked twords her. Hinata's heart beating twice the normal speed, she began to sweat at bad thoughts went through her head

"he is going to be fine" Sakura said relieved

Hinata couldn't take it, she collapsed on to the floor sitting on her knees, and she began to cry tears of joy

"thank god, kiba..." Hinata said still crying that her team mate is going to be OK

"his surgery took along time, and we have stopped all the bleeding, it was very close. If you wouldn't have gotten here as fast as you did, he would have died. And the top rate physical condition he is in didn't hurt either" Sakura told Hinata

"thank you Sakura, i owe you so much i cant even describe"

"its OK Hinata its my job"

"OK, thank you again Sakura, now i have to give my report to Tsunade"

"bye Hinata, see you later"

Hinata ran though the village to the hokage's tower, still very emotional, it was a very traumatic day. Hinata arrived at the tower, and she was escorted in to see the hokage

"Lady Tsunade?" Hinata said to get her attention

"hello Hinata, good to see you"

"I'm here to give my report"

"that wont be necessary, you have had a bad day, so i will give you a week to get your report ready, but your mission was a failure"

"yes ma-am, I'm sorry"

"is he alright?"

"yes...he is"

"good, its good to hear it, get some rest i know you must be dieing for some"

"thank you, bye" Hinata said leaving to her house

Hinata arrived to her house, and she new her so called father is waiting to see her, but today she is just not in the mood. Hinata arrived in the front gates, and Neji was waiting for her

"Hinata, Hiashi wants to see you" Neji said

"not tonight" she said

"what Hinata, he will be angry with you"

"let him be, I'm not in the mood"

Hinata walked past her fathers study to where the stairs were

"Hinata, come in" Hiashi said

"not now father I'm not in the mood to talk to you" she said coldly and annoyed

There was no response, followed by his entrance into the hall

"how dare you, i am your father and you will listen to me" he said madly

"like i said FATHER , I'm. not. in. the .mood." she said turning her back to him

"you little"

Hiashi attempted to slap her, only for his hand to be caught by Hinata

she faced him with Byakugan activated "I . SAID. NOT. NOW." every word spaced so he would under stand it

Hiashi was pissed, he was frowning, and he only did that when he was angry

"i am your father, and you will listen to me!" he said

"FATHER, how are you MY father, EVERY DAY i wake i am frightened just to see you, EVERY DAY i am alive i regret having to see you for the five minutes of the day when you request to see me. EVERY DAY i leave this house all i can think about is what awaits me when i return. EVERY DAY i am your daughter i am afraid i am not going to live up to you standard of the Hyuuga. and EVERY DAY i am your daughter i regret being first born." she said boldly throwing her fathers hand down from when she caught it

Hiashi was speechless when did HIS shy daughter turn into this...this...bold girl?

"and the worst part is EVERY DAY i am scared that when i finally have a relation ship with someone i like, you will shut me off from him saying he is not worthy for a Hyuuga, father, you are not my father" she said walking up to her room

Neji was in the corner with a 'what in the fuck' look on his face. He had never scene her behave like that, especially toward Hiashi. But he figured that's why , he shunned her his whole life, and anger like that builds up. At the very least Neji had a new story to tell his friends

Up in her room Hinata couldn't believe that she had just done that, all the adrenaline had worn off and reality was setting back in, she was surprised to not hear loud foot steps coming up the stairs to punish her. But she had no idea what impact those words had on him, especially the last words

Hiahsi was in no mood to go up and talk to her, the last words she said to him cut straight to the heart. the words " EVERY DAY i am scared that when i finally have a relation ship with someone i like, you will shut me off from him saying he is not worthy for a Hyuuga", those words cut deep. he had become his own father.

FLASH BACK

"Hey Hiashi, were supposed to be training you know" Tsume said

"o-o s-sorry" Hiashi said

"you were watching that Kuranai girl again weren't you?"

"u-um...n-no" he said blushing

"we have been team-mates for 2 years now Hiashi, and i when your lying" she said with her hands behind her head

"y-yes" he said blushing harder

"you know she only has eyes for Asuma right?" she asked

"w-we d-don't k-kno-ow t-that f-for s-sure" she said denying it

she let out a big sigh "well, lets call it a day, and lets go get some BBQ ribs" She suggested

"o-OK"

"you really need to stop stuttering, you should be able to say more than 5 words without stopping for air" she said laughing

"s-sorry, d-does it b-bother y-you?"

"no, but it might to other people, anyways lets go"

The two arrived at the BBQ, they both ordered and started eating

"whats wrong Hiashi, you look depressed" she said worried

"i-its n-nothing"

"remember what i said earlier"

"OK, i-its j-just w-who c-could e-ever like me?" he asked

"what do you mean?"

"l-look at my y-younger b-brother, he is e-even s-stronger t-then me, and y-younger, and f-father h-hates me for it, he s-says i a-am a d-dicrase to t-the Hyuuga n-name"

"don't get so worried, you will prove him wrong"

"a-and he d-doesn't s-tud-der , a-and is b-bold, not s-shy l-like me"

"not all people like the bold types Hiashi, there's plenty of people out there who will go crazy over your type"

"l-like w-who?" he said looking at her wanting an answer

"like me" she said kissing him on the lips

Hiashi fell of the stool in surprise

"y-you kissed me"

"i know, the truth is , i have loved you for quite some time now Hiashi, but your to busy with that Kuranai girl"

Hiahsi stood up and kissed Tsume , surprising her to say the least, and he broke the kiss

"o Tsume i love you two" he said without stuttering, and with the most joy he ever had

Three months later

"i-its t-time T-Tsume" Hiashi said as the two entered the Hyuuga house to tell his father the two are dating

"f-father, i n-need t-two t-talk t-two y-you" he said dreading his fathers presence

"come in" Hishozu said (Hiashi's father for my story)

The two entered the study, Hiashi's least favorite room, because he could always find his father there

"what is that , that, Inuzuka doing here?" he said looking at her

"its OK Hiashi , go ahead" Tsume said reassuring him

"f-father, me a-and T-Tsume are- n-now d-d-dating" he said

Hishozu got up and walked twords His son and slapped him

"how dare you think that this filthy MUTT is worthy of a Hyuuga" Hishozu said

"LEAVE HER ALONE, I LOVE HER " Hiahsi shouted

" no you don't, its child love " he said slapping his son again

"STOP IT, GATSUUGA" Tsume shouted spinning at Hishozu

He easily deflected the young girl and through her against a wall

"get out of my house, you filthy mutt" he said with hatred

"Hiashi" she said

"its fine...go" Hiashi said crying

The next day Tsume waited for Hiashi at the training grounds. When he showed up she was shocked. Hiashi was covered in bruises, so she rushed over to him

"Hiashi are you alright, you look like you need medical attention" she said

"that would just disgrace the Hyuuga name" he said with no emotion

"what?"

"its over Tsume, I'm sorry, your not worthy for me" he said

"is that it? IS THAT IT THEN!" She said bawling her eyes out, tears very visible on the Forest floor

"like i said I'm sorry" he said walking off

Tsume couldn't take it, she ran , ran, and ran, all the way to the Inuzuka house. he had changed, no longer did he stutter, no longer was he shy, and no longer was he the boy she fell in love with .

Hiashi re-entered the Hyuuga house to meet his father

"did you do it" his father asked

"yes, i did, but why, why couldn't you just be happy for me" Hiashi said running up to his room

END FLASH BACK

. If only his father wouldn't have interfered Him and Tsume would most likely be a couple right now, and he would be happy. But no, his father made him marry in to the Hyuuga at 21, the minimum marriage age, and he had no say in it. But he was not his father, and he was ready to prove it. He has known for quite some time that Tsume's kid Kiba has feeling's for Hinata, and he would try every thing in his power to get his child the childhood he never had.

Kiba's Pov

beep...beep...beep...beep...beep

'where am i...why does my chest hurt so much...i wish Hinata was here' Kiba thought

"HINATA" Kiba shouted shooting up from his bed

"WHAT THE FUCK KIBA!" a voice shouted back

Kiba looked on the floor next to the bed he was on to find Sakura siting there

"why are you on the floor Sakura?" he asked

" because you shouted so loud that i got scared and fell over!" Sakura said angrily

"o, sorry, where am I?"

"the hospital , you were severely injured on your last mission, we thought we were going to loose you, you must have a strong will to survive wounds like that, Hinata is lucky to have you on her team" she told him

"HINATA, is she all right, is she safe, is she-" he said before being cut off

"she if fine calm down, she is all right, you on the other hand-"

"as long as she is fine, then it doesn't mater what happens to me"

"now that's rude"

"what?" he asked confused

"you should have seen her, she ran faster than i have ever seen to get you here, she was bawling her eyes out thinking she was going to loose you, she cares very much for you Kiba, and to think you don't even care about your own life, that's cruel"

Kiba now very upset with himself after what Sakura said

"where is she?"he asked

"Hokage's tower, she was given a week off to gather herself before reporting her mission" Sakura explained

" wait, a week, I was out for a week?"

"yes, you were. You underestimate the damage you took. You had a punctured lung, a damaged Kidney, one of the kunai came close to your heart, your leg was terribly injured the kunai cut one of the veins in your leg, and you lost almost enough blood to die of just blood loss, you were lucky"Sakura explained

"its not luck, I'm just that awesome"

"DON'T GET COCKY" she said pissed

"OK , OK, i was just joking"

"its 9pm, now get some sleep, Hinata will be here early in the morning"

"OK, bye Sakura"

"night Kiba"

Kiba sat in bed for an hour, but he could hardly sleep, he just thought about the mission. He was careless leaving her behind to kill that ninja, he should have done something different, he wasn't strong enough... And Hinata took out those 4 ninja, wow, and he was passed out so he didn't get to see it, when did she become that strong. after thinking for an hour, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Did you like this chapter? makes you feel sorry for Hiashi and Tsume huh? that's a first isn't it? yes in my story Tsume and Hiashi were a couple and they loved each other, Hiashi's father is more of an ass then him. o by the way i don't know what Hiashi's fathers real name is , but the name i put sounds good right? i think it could actually by a Hyuuga name. so how was this chapter, make you all cry? i hope so, i put a lot of work into this one, please R&R, i think you want to, but are to shy, don't be, please


	7. Lunch and Kiba's Anger

first of all, thanks to all my fan's that have actually been reviewing. second. this chapter is somewhat Gorey 

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, if i did, Naruto would already be dead..yup...like he should be in the series

* * *

"Hello" Hinata said as she entered the hospital

"Hello, here to see Kiba again? he awoke yesterday, but is not awake yet but your free to go in if you want" the Secretary said

"T-thank you" Hinata said rushing up to his room, she was very glad to know that he woke up she still thought of what more she could have done to make the mission go better, especially for Kiba, it was her fault, she tried to think of what else made the out come happen like it did, but it always came back to her. As Hinata entered Kiba's room, she began to giggle as him

"Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz " was the only sound kiba made asleep

"wow, he sure snores loud" she thought siting in the chair next to Kiba's bed

"H-Hinata?" Kiba said groggily as he woke up rubbing his eye

"yes, Kiba it's me" she said happy to see him finally awake

"I'm glad your here" he said

"thank you kiba..." her thoughts trailing back to why he was here in the first place

"the doc says i can leave today"

"that's good to hear, what do you want to do when you get out?"

"well...hang out with you, maybe go get a bite to eat if you want."

"that would be nice"

the room went silent for a few minutes, thoughts racing though each others head's, and the thoughts were about the mission. Both thinking themselves to weak for each other

"I'm not strong enough to be his team mate" Hinata thought

"I'm not strong enough to protect her" Kiba thought

"well lets go get something to eat, I'm starved" Hinata said trying to break the silence

"yeah lets go...Akamaru?" he said looking around the room for his k9 friend

"i saw him in the hospital park when i came in, he should be there" Hinata told him

"o...OK well if he would rather be there, then lets just leave him for now"

"OK...lets go"

the two walked for a few minutes getting into the center of the village

"your choice Hinata"

"o...OK...um...steak house?"

"sure, good choice" Kiba said happily, he loved steak

the two walked and talked about normal things, such as the weather, the latest gossip's, and food

"yeah, were , finally, I'm starved now also" Kiba said holding his stomach

the two ordered and eat, and they eat peacefully until

"ya, streak" Sakura said

"of course you picked the most expensive food in Konoha when its on my tab Sakura" Naruto said

"yup, problem with that?"Sakura said flexing her muscles

"no" Naruto said drooping his head

the shock of seeing them together drove Hinata insane, while Kiba was cheering. The four ear for a few minutes until Hinata got up the nerve to ask

"u-um...a-are you t-two da-teing Sakura?" Hinata asked

"yes, yes, yes, yes,yes, yes, YES!" was what was running though Kiba's head

"o no" Sakura said

"yes" Hinata though happily

"DAM" Kiba though disappointed

"i told Naruto how strong i was now, and he didn't believe me, so we made a bet, if i could prove how strong i was, then he would have to treat me to any food i wanted in Konoha, and i love steak, i mean, who doesn't?" she said happily

"my wallet" Naruto said in the back ground

"hahaha" Sakura laughed

Naruto glanced at Kiba, then Hinata, kiba, Hinata, kiba, Hinata, kiba, Hinata, then

"are you two dating Hinata?" Naruto asked

at this question, Kiba spit a huge chunk of steak out at the owner hitting him in the eye

"ow, god dam it, you hit me in the freaking eye!" he said

but no one was paying attention to him

"no, no , of course not, Sakura, kiba is just my friend, nothing more"Hinata said

to this kiba almost started crying...the words he just herd made his heart snap a Little, the words were very clear but to kiba he heard them very slowly and deeply

at this point Sakura noticed Kiba's eye twitch, and she new what was up in his head

"right..." Sakura said

"o come on, you can tell us Hinata, you and kiba are dating right?"Naruto said

"no, no were not Naruto, I'm not dating anyone right now" Hinata said trying to get Naruto to notice she was free

"really, well you two should, i know these things, i can tell when someone like someone, its kind of my gift" Naruto said getting every-ones attention

everyone just looked at Naruto with a "your a fucking idiot" look on there faces

"what?"

"..."

"what?"

"..."

"what , am i missing something?"

"..."

after a while it was just Hinata, and Sakura left eating

"well...I'm going to go train...so buy guys" Naruto stated running off

for kiba this was perfect

"I'm going to go also, buy you two" Kiba stated paying the tab, then running off

for kiba, he wanted nothing more then to kick Naruto's face in for taking Hinata's heart, and he needed to train also, so it was perfect. Naruto got to the training grounds and started training, but it wasn't even a minute before kiba showed up

"hey Naruto how about we spar" Kiba said with a big grin on his face

"well...I'm not supposed to spar unless kakashi-sensai is here"

"o come on Naruto, you know you want to"

"alright Kiba, lets go"

in Kiba's mind, he was thinking

"o this is going to be great, I'm going to kick his ass, not kill him, but I'm going to make it close, better watch out Naruto!" he thought

Naruto dashed at kiba kunai drawn, Kiba being as quick as he is simple dodged it, then kneed Naruto in the stomach, then spin kicked Naruto into a tree 10 feet away.

"wow, kiba, gotten stronger have we?" Naruto said smiling

"you have no idea Naruto" kiba said with no emotion

"ahhh" Naruto said dashing at kiba once again

kiba grabbed Naruto's wrist as Naruto was about to stab him, and the two were locked in a battle of strength

"no you don't Naruto" Kiba said

"agh"

Naruto used all his strength to through kiba against a tree, hurting his back.Kiba looked up to see Naruto useing his signature move

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU, lets see you get though this!" Naruto shouted at kiba as some 30 odd clones star at him

"aaa ha ha ha ha ha"

"whats so funny"

"you moron, I'm a close range ninja, you cant beat me with shadow clones!"

"it worked in the chunin exam's"

"o your dead" was Kiba's thought "ninja, art of beast mimicry...all four jutsu"

"you'll need more then that to get though my clones kiba"

" wrong" kiba said with a low growl before disappearing

"what , kiba where are you, stop hiding" Naruto said before noticing a blur behind him

Naruto turned around to find no one, as he herd a poof, he turned around again to see a huge line of his clones disappear. then it dawned on Naruto

"he...isn't hiding...he is just moving fast then i can see!" he though as another wave of clones vanished

"come on Naruto...where is this power you keep bragging about? how are you going to become hokage if you cant even beat me?" kiba said destroying another set of clones

BACK AT THE STEAK HOUSE

"so Hinata, are you sure Kiba doesn't like you ?" Sakura asked

"what? of course Kiba likes me, were friends after all " Hinata said hoping that's all she meant

"o come on Hinata, i no about the kiss"

at this Hinata spit out a piece of steak hitting the owner in his other eye

"SON OF A BITCH, MY OTHER EYE, WHAT IS THIS HIT ME IN THE EYE DAY!" the owner shouted

again no one was paying attention to him

"w-what do you m-mean Sakura?" Hinata asked hoping she was joking

"its all over the town Hinata, its old news that you and kiba kissed a few month's ago. its no secret"

"o no, no no no no no"

"o come on Hinata, you two would make a good couple"

"no Kiba is just my friend and team mate"

in truth she though about kiba , but she still liked Naruto. Sometimes she even had naughty dreams about kiba, very very naughty dreams, but she thought it was just because Kiba was the closest male friend she had, and she did think kiba was kind of cute

TRAINING GROUNDS

Naruto needed to think of what to do fast, but he was not the smartest person, so he did what he always did when he was outmatched

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" he yelled as more shadow clones appeared

"o come on Naruto, doesn't it get boring doing this" Kiba said destroying 10 more clones

"o shut it kiba!"

"how much do i have to destroy before you get it!" he yelled destroying 10 more clones

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU" Naruto yelled as 30 more clones appeared, he was desperate

"how much chakra do you have?" kiba yelled going through another batch of clones

Naruto needed to find away out, hiding like this wasn't good

"one, little two, little three little clone's, four little , five little , six little clones, seven little, eight little, nine little, clones,...ten little clones" kiba numbered off as clones started to disappear number by number

Naruto was getting pissed, he was just to fast to react to...what could he do...

"you know as long as i have clones you cant find me kiba!" Naruto shouted thinking he out smarted kiba

"you idiot" kiba said running through the clones with blinding speed and clawed Naruto

"ahhh" Naruto shouted as he was cut 5 times for each claw kiba had, and Naruto was thrown to the ground

"ha ha , your a moron you know that"

"how did you find me"

"bad memory also, i have a sense of smell 10,000 times that of a human, i can smell you perfectly" Kiba gloated

"why not just attack earlier then?"

"it would be over to quick, i want to play more, and its fun to make a game out of your clones"

"your sick kiba you know that"

"o shut up, you have no idea what you have done to me!" Kiba shouted starting to cry

"i don't know what you mean, but obviously this has turned into more then a sparing match"

"yes, its turned into pay back, into revenge" Kiba stated disappearing from sight

"dam you kiba slow down so i can knock you out!"

"you wish, but don't worry Naruto, I'm not going to kill you, o no...i don't want to go to prison, but i will be tacking out some of the anger i have built up on you out NOW" kiba yelled slashing Naruto enough to where Naruto was sent flying into the air

"dam, just...to...fast"

"this is it...MARUCHI TSUUGA!" kiba yelled

in an instant , kiba had knocked Naruto up into the air further, hit him multiple times and slammed into Naruto from above sending him onto the ground enough to were the ground is cracking

"had enough Naruto?" kiba said stopping to look into the small crater

kiba noticed something, Naruto wasn't in it!

"Naruto!" Kiba yelled turning around

BACK WITH THE GIRL'S

"so i hear Naruto has been busy training" Hinata asked

"yeah, all the time, training, training, training, it seams that's all he does, he has become much stronger"

"Kiba's been training a lot also, he trains hard also, sometimes he goes home with bloody hands"

"and did you ever think to why he trains that hard?"

"of course, to get stronger, he wants to be the best" Hinata said grinning

"and why does he want to be the best?"

"can we just skip this please Sakura"

"what ever Hinata, an you think Naruto is blind"

"..."

"i wonder where kiba went..." Hinata asked

"i don't know"

"did you know that Naruto has always been kiba's rival?"

"no i didn't know that, Naruto never talks about kiba"

"its a one sided rival, Naruto is strong so kiba wants to beat him"

"if that's what you think, then fine"

"well, i think kiba went off twords the training grounds, so I'm headed there"

"me to , lets go"

TRAINING GROUNDS

As kiba turned around he saw two Naruto's they looked like they were ready to collapse, so kiba figures he hit with his last attack, but now he had something else to worry about

"your going down Kiba" Naruto said as he gathered chakra into his hand with the help of his clone

"another flashy move, they don't work on me Naruto, don't even try"

"well see"Naruto said with a smile "RASENGAN" Naruto shouted as he lunged forward at kiba

"you know iv had it with you Naruto" kiba ran at Naruto

the two ran at each other, Naruto had no clue what kiba had planed, kiba wasn't doing anything. as the two got closer Naruto extended his hand at kiba. kiba did something Naruto would never forget. Kiba grabbed Naruto arm and forced his elbow to bend, and kiba drove Naruto's rasengan back into Naruto's own chest

"aaaaaahhhhhh" Naruto screamed as the rasengan entered his body

Naruto was flung back by his own move, and it was not pretty, Naruto went through 3 trees and hit a big rock. it took Naruto's entire being to stand up, but he did

"were do you get this stamina, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU NARUTO!" kiba shouted

"ha ha"

kiba walked over to Naruto and punched him, Naruto was to weak to stop him. Kiba just punched and kicked Naruto for minutes on end

"Y" punch in the gut "WONT" knee in the face "YOU" elbow in the back of his head "STAY" kick in the stomach "DOWN" huge kick sending Naruto into a tree

"because 'coughs up blood', I'm going to become hokage!" Naruto spit

"you have no idea how tired i am of hearing that, in fact the whole village is, get this Naruto, YOU WILL NEVER BECOME HOKAGE" kiba shouted lunging at Naruto claw ready and full of chakra

in truth kiba was jealous of Naruto, kiba could never dream of having as much stamina and chakra as Naruto, kiba was much faster, but even that can only account for so much. flashes of Hinata went through kiba's mind, he was not strong enough.

just as kiba was about to claw Naruto once again kiba herd a voice

"NARUTO!" Hinata yelled as she saw her Friend attack the one she loved

kiba froze, as Hinata jumped in between him and Naruto. as kiba stopped tears from his eyes fell onto Hinata, but it didn't take long for kiba to realize he needed to leave. so he did, kiba jumped from tree to tree , just trying to get away

'NARUTO", Sakura and Hinata said

Naruto was no longer able to stand, he had slash marks through out his body, and bruises clearly visible

"are you OK Naruto" Hinata asked

"I'm fine , don't worry"

"what happened Naruto?" Sakura asked

"um...just sparing with kiba"

"sparing, look at you, you look like you've been attacked by a freaking wolf!" Sakura yelled

"i kind of was" Naruto joked

Hinata was battling her emotions inside, was what she witnessed just a sparring match?

"stop joking Naruto, we could have kiba arrested for attacking you like this" Sakura told him

"i told you, me and kiba were just sparring nothing more, these injury's are my fault"

"how Naruto" Hinata asked curiously

"well, it was kind of...a sparing match that the only way to loose is to admit defeat, and i didn't , so the sparring continued" he said while smiling

"a-are y-you s-sure n-Naruto?" Hinata asked

"yup"

in truth, kiba was attacking out of anger, and it had not been a sparing match for a while, but even though, kiba was still Naruto's friend, and Naruto couldn't do anything to him

"o no." Hinata thought

Hinata's mind automatically assumed Kiba was trying to hurt Naruto, and it was a sparring match. what could kiba be thinking caught in such a position

" wait...was kiba crying, its not raining, so were those tears that dropped on me? i have never seen kiba cry,...never" she thought

5 miles away

'DAM IT" kiba said stopping, he was out of breath

kiba was devastated. Hinata called out Naruto's name...sure Naruto was being attacked, but she never even began to think that there was no danger involved. sure there was, but still.

"AHHHHH" KIBA YELLED, he was so sick of it

kiba was sick of being in love with Hinata, every day he had his heart broke knowing that he had no chance with her, every time Naruto would say something, and Hinata would blush, he would get jealous that it was not him that made her blush. his heart couldn't take it much longer. he has been in love with her for 9 long years, and he couldn't survive very much more.

"SHE LOVES NARUTO, NOT ME. NOT ME. Y DOES SHE LOVE HIM!. Y CANT SHE LOVE ME" thought

kiba started to cry on the nearest tree,.

"y cant you love me Hinata"

but his sadness turned fast into anger. kiba started to punch the tree full force

" Y CANT YOU LOVE ME!",..."ME ME ME ME" blood started to come from his hand " ME ...ME... ME... ME... ME... ME ...ME... ME... ME... ME" every me he said he drove his right hand into the tree as hard as he could

he couldn't even feel his right arm now, no doubt he had broken his entire arm, and his hand must be a complete mess

"o crap, now what have i done..." he said tuning to head home

kiba arrived at the Inuzuka house soon and he was greeted by his sister

"FUCK KIBA, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" was her greeting

"um...training?"

"yeah right...what happened?"

"got into a starring match with a tree, and i could have sworn it cheated, so i had to punish it"

"you fucking idiot"

"what ever, I'm going to my room"

"um..should you...maybe...o...i don't know...go to the hospital?"

"not tonight, i don't feel very good"

"THAT'S WHY YOU NEED TO GO!"

"just not tonight, ill go tomorrow"

"your not going to be able to get to sleep tonight with your arm like that, it will be painful, but i guess its what you need right now for being stubborn"

"sure" he said heading up to his room

in truth the only reason he didn't go was because he new Naruto and Hinata were going to be there. he had really done it this time, it was the first time he lost control . but it wouldn't be the last. the night was excruciating, almost no sleep, and just horrible pain when he wasn't asleep, so he took sleeping pill's, 5 to be exact, the bottle said no more then 3 but , he really wanted to get some sleep. sleep he did get but he had bad dreams. dreams of Hinata being in trouble and him not being able to save her, she died in some of them, and the ones that made him angry were the ones that she was saved by Naruto because he was not strong enough.

* * *

so did you all like this chapter? it makes kiba sound insane in know, but love like that builds up and with no out let , anyone will explode. R&R 


	8. A Day at the Beach

sorry for late update, should be updating more often now , enjoy

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO - personally i think Naruto is retarded, the character, not the show

* * *

Kiba's POV

Kiba couldn't sleep anymore, the pills have worn off, and the horrible excruciating pain was setting back in

"ah, dam it, fucking arm" he said siting up

"Kiba you awake?" Tsume asked from the kitchen

"yeah" he said walking down stairs

"get any sleep?"

"some"

"good, because you were moaning from the pain all night"

"i guess I'm going to the hospital"

"good idea"

"wait, how did you know about my arm?"

"Hana told me when i came home last night, i wanted to bring you to the hospital, but she said you were not going to go, so i just waited until today"

"well, dont worry , im going there now, bye mom"

"bye Kiba, feel better"

Kiba walked down the streets trying not to move his arm, but with an uneven road, it was hard, he hit pot holes and it hurt a lot. he soon arrived at the hospital, and just by the way he was holding his arm, the nurses came quickly, and had him in a sling. when he was going to his room, he looked in the nearby rooms looking for Naruto, but he was not in them. Kiba's room was average, completely white , one window, a bed, and closet, and a night stand

"the royal treatment , lucky me" he thought

Kiba didn't like the hospital. he likes what it does , but it smelled like drugs, cleaning products and death, and he didn't like any of those.

HINATA'S POV

the visit to the hospital wasn't bad, despite the condition of Naruto, he healed rather quickly. Hinata's mind drifted off to Kiba again, what had happened the day before, and what position Kiba was caught in. It was lunch time, and she thought it would be nice to go out to eat, BBQ was always a favorite in her books. she sat down to eat , but a conversation caught her ear

"did you hear" a girl asked

"what" another girl responded

"a ninja was caught with his arm completely broken"

"wow, must have hurt"

this didn't surprise Hinata, broken bones were common in battle, and sometimes training

"yeah, he has brown hair"

this caught Hinata's full attention

"and pure dark chocolate eyes"

"wow"

Hinata only new one person with that description

"sounds hot"

"yeah"

"um excuse me" Hinata said

"yes" the two girls asked

"do-do you know his name?"

"um..yes...what was it...Kimo...Kiko...Kima"

"Kiba" Hinata said

"yeah, that's it"

with that Hinata ran to the hospital to see her hurt freind.

Hinata had many things run through her mind"what could have happened to you Kiba?, could it have been broken from last night?, why didn't i notice it?, was i so concerned about Naruto that i didn't even notice my best friends arm was broke?, im such a horrible person"

she arrived at the hospitle in a few short minuets

"how may i help you" the clerk asked

"im here to see a friend of mine" Hinata answered

"name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"yes, his injuries were serious, a horribly shattered arm, room 301"

"thank you" she said rushing up to Kiba's room.

Hinata stopped at the Kiba's room, unsure as if she was wanted, but after a deep breath , she opened the door , and steped in. Kiba was looking out the window, thinking.

"K-Kiba" she said getting his attention

Kiba turned his head , just to turn back and stare out the window again. To Hinata this bad, Kiba never ignored her like that, he usually would perk up when he saw her.

"im sorry Kiba i should have noticed" she said on the verge of tears

"sorry for what?"

"im sorry i didn't notice your broken arm yesterday after your sparring match with Naruto"

Kiba was very confused now

"say what?"

"i didn't notice yesterday when you were sparing with Naruto, im sorry"

Kiba pieced it together in his head "did Naruto tell her that we were sparring? well...we were, but he should have known it wasn't a sparring match sense the beginning. eve HE is not that stupid right?"

"please forgive me" she said starting to cry

"no , no, Hinata , no. don't worry, you didn't notice because my arm wasn't broken then"

"what?" she asked

"my arm wasn't broken when i left, it happened after that"

"but...then how did your arm get like that?"

now he had done it, he couldn't tell her what happened, so he did the next best thing, he lied

"it was an accident, you see, i was walking through the woods, when i put my hand on a tree branch, and the tree branch was bent , and caught behind a bush, and when i touched it, it came loose, and sent me flying into a tree, and i landed on my arm , and it broke" Kiba lied

even Hinata woulnt bye that, but she felt to guilty to tell him

"o-ok Kiba" she said turning away from him

"Hinata i...I'm sorry i make you worry, i should have never fought Naruto"

"its ok Kiba"

"excuse me" a nurse said walking in

both looked up at her

"the medic-nins are ready to heal his arm, im going to have to ask you to leave miss" she said

"ok, bye Kiba" Hinata said leaving

2 weeks later

"OK, were done Hinata" Kiba said

"me to, so what today? lunch, its kind of late"

"how about the park?"

"sounds good"

the two walked for a while talking about every day things

"what about this new training Kuranai gave us" he asked

"well, its much harder then normal, but its for the best" she said

"were here" he said pointing to the park

"wow, look at all the people"

"yeah, the park is always like this in the summer, so Hinata, what do you want to do?"

"what do you mean?"

"do you want to play Frisbee, or tag, or-" he started

"lets just watch" she said pointing to a big oak tree"

"sure" he said

the two sat down at the tree, and watched others play around and crack jokes. Hinata slid down a little, then a little more , then she was finally just laying on the ground. just as she did, Kiba lifted her up and set her head onto his lap. Hinata started to blush deep red, but it was just Kiba, so the blush soon subsided. it was a half hour of silence, and just enjoying each others company.

"well, well, look what we have here" Ino said walking up on the two

"Hi INO" Kiba said irritated she had to ruin there time

"yeah, hello Ino" Hinata said eyes barley open

"whats up Ino" Choji said walking up on the three, followed by Shikamaru

"looky what we have here" Ino said again

"wow, looks like a couple to me" Shikamaru said

"yup" Choji said eating watermelon

"just relaxing guys" Kiba said leaning back against the tree

"huy you two, want to come to the beach with us, were going tomorrow for a vacation" Ino stated

"sounds good" Hinata said siting up to the dismay of Kiba

"good, tomorrow, noon, meet at the gates, buy guys" Ino said walking away with her friends

"did anyone else think it strange that Hinata was laying on Kiba's lap?" Choji asked

"nope" Ino said leaving Choji confused

THE NEXT DAY

"ready to go Hinata?" Kiba asked

"yeah, but where is Ino?" she asked

"OVER HERE YOU TWO" Ino shouted from down the street

The two ran down to Ino, and the five left. They talked for about a half hour , but something caught Hinata's eyes

"WOW, look at it" she said rushing through a clearing

before them stood the most perfect beach that they ever saw, perfect blue sky, lush green grass, perfect sand, with sea shells everywhere, and a small cabin, it was a perfect place.

"where are we?" Kiba asked

"it doesn't have a name, were the only people that know about it" Choji said

"wow, its amazing" Hinata said rushing down to the waters edge

"we want to keep it a secret if its ok with you two" Shikamaru said

"but why" Kiba asked

"if we told , this place would become a crowded spot the same hour, and we like it quiet" Ino explained

"then why did you bring us here?" Kiba asked

"we ...thought you two could use a day off here" Ino smiled

"thanks, im going to get changed" Kiba said going behind the bushes

"Hinata come up here" Ino shouted

"coming...whats up?" She asked

"here , this is for you , right off the shelves of the store" Ino said handing her a two piece swimming outfit

"o wow, its butiful,...but its not for me Ino" Hinata said blushing

"what are you talking about it even matches your hair" Ino explained

"but...it shows to much, its embarrassing"

"its just us and Kiba,... whats to hide?"

"well...ok thank you , ill go get changed" Hinata said running to the cabin

"done" Kiba said comeing out from the bushes

"wow, look at you Kiba" Ino said smiling

"what?" Kiba asked confused

"i had no idea you were so riped"

Kiba started to blush

"im...just going to go down and try the watter"he said running down and taking a dive

"are you ok in there Hinata?" Ino asked

"yeah be out in a minuet

"waters good, just right" he said returning to the trio

"Hinata's almost done" Ino said pointing to the cabin

"done?" Kiba asked

"ok, done" Hinata said stepping out of the cabin

Kiba couldn't breath , standing but a few feet away was Hinata in a two piece swimming outfit, he was stunned , she looked so amazing in her outfit. and to Hinata it was no different, she came out of that cabin, and before her was a riped Kiba, soking wet. she took one look at his wet six pack and began to blush a dark red. the two stood there for a good 10 seconds

"ooooooooooooook, lets go swimming" Ino shouted running to the water

"yeah, lets go Hinata" Kiba said taking off to the watter, he was glad to get in, just to hide his erection

the day went smoothly , they got done swimming, eat water melon that Choji 'gave them'. they all relaxed and tanned for a few hours and began to leave

"perfect day , dont you think Hinata" Kiba asked

"yeah, perfect" she said

Hinata got home and it was almost time for bed, she just had to do one thing, write in her diary

Dear diary

today was a great day, we got to go to the beach, but something is bothering me, its Kiba. Today i saw him like i have never seen him before, he had his shirt off, and he was wet. I hate to admit it but...he was so hot, so very hot. his muscles were shimmering, and it made me feel weird, i was... exited. I wanted to touch his muscles, and ,...and...kiss him, why, he is just Kiba right? but he was just so attractive, how could i have not noticed this . i mean i always thought he was a good looking boy, but now...im so confused. maybe it was just a one time thing, it will just pass. its going to be hard not to look at him like that again. and today,...for once..i wasn't disappointed that i didn't see Naruto, this is getting even more confusing, time for bed

* * *

hope you all liked it, i don't think this story is even half over yet, but im my books , thats a good thing , also if your wondering about the lie Kiba told Hinata, about the tree branch throwing him against a tree, i know someone that had that happen to him


	9. Nothing has Changed

yea, another chapter, i hope you all like it. it again shows some of Kiba's built up anger, but i cant blame him. um...thanks to all of my reviwers, i apresiate every single one i get, and fun to read. enjoy

DISCLAIMER- i do not own Naruto, but sometimes i eat Naruto on my ramen

* * *

Dear Diary

i know its not night time, in fact, i just woke up. but i had a dream...about Kiba. and its bothering me. its so embarrassing. It was such a dirty dream. Kiba,...and i ...we had sex. why would i dream about Kiba this way? it was probably yesterday when i saw him all wet. but in the dream...it felt so good. and ...so right. I'm so confused. how will i be able to look at him with all these thoughts in my head. he is just my friend, he is my best friend for god's sake. hopeful it was just a one time thing. hopefully nothing will change

Ring...ring...ring

Hinata was startled to here her phone ring.

"h-hello?" she asked

"Hinata, its me , Kiba, i was wondering , want to go for lunch?" he asked

"b-but Kiba, its early" she told him

"early?, Hinata is 12:30" he said shocking her

"w-what?" she asked looking at her clock,

"wow, it is past noon, wow i must have slept." she thought still thinking about her dirty dream

"u-u-uh, sure K-Kiba" she stuttered

"are you OK Hinata? you stuttering again, are you sick? , you don't have to go if you sick" he said worried

"NO, NO, its ok Kiba, ill be there...where exactly" she said realising he hadn't told her yet

"im in the mood for ramen, is that OK?"

"yeah, thats fine, ill be there in a few" she said hanging up to go get ready

ICHIRAKU NOODLE SHOP

"Hinata, hey" Kiba said waving his hand

"hi, Kiba, good to see you" she said sitting down

"how may i help you?" the owner asked

"beef" they both said

" two beefs, coming up" he said walking away

"so Hinata, sleep well?" Kiba said out of the blue

"f-fine" she said turning bright red

"are you ok, Hinata" he asked

"got to calm down, got to stop blushing, got to stop thinking about that dream, breath, breath" she thought

"Hinata?"

"yes im fine" she said returning back to normal color

"here you are you two" the owner said handing them there ramen

"I'm glad i got to spend another day with Hinata" Kiba thought

"hmhmhm,hmhm" Kiba herd

"no"Kiba thought not turning

"hmhmhm"

"no"

"hm...hmmm..HMMM."

"no, not him"

"hmhmhm"

"any one but him...anyone"

"hey guys" Naruto said

"GOD DAM IT" Kiba thought

"NNNaruto,..h-h-i" Hinata said beginning to blush

"yeah...hi Naruto" Kiba said trying to hide his anger

"whats with you?" Naruto said sitting down to the left of Hinata, who was in the middle

"nothing" he said still angry

"Naruto my best costumer, i was prepared today, here you go" the owner said handing him a prepared bowl

"all right, thanks" he said already stuffing his face

"h-h-how you b-b-een N-N-Naruto?" she asked still blushing

"o why did i have to pick ramen to eat??, anything else, stupid me, stupid,stupid,stupid" Kiba thought

Naruto try-ed not to say anything to the two, Hinata who was red as a tomato, and to Kiba who was slamming his head against the table repeatably

"wow,..there team is full of weird and crazy people, don't mess with them" Naruto thought

"N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asked

"o im fine" Naruto said realizing he ignored her

"i-is a-anyt-thing n-ew f-for you?" she asked

"well...no not really"

"o-ok, s-so e-everything is f-fine?" she asked

" i guess, not much has changed, o, well, we have started training harder" he said

" o Naruto, always trying to be Hokage,...i wish i could be like him" Hinata thought

" so Naruto, have you gone out with Sakura yet?" Kiba asked, as his fingers gritting against the table

"no, we haven't, but i think that she is starting to recognize me" he said still eating ramen

"o-...h-how n-nice-..N-naruto" Hinata said turning back to the table, her face clearly showing depression

"what about you Kiba, do you have a certain someone?" Naruto asked getting Hinata's attention to

"i never thought about who Kiba likes...i wonder who it could be" Hinata thought

"well...no, not yet, but someday, i hope so" Kiba said showing a false grin

"a ha, so you have no one, how sad" Naruto joked

at this point Kiba's anger was rising

"you have no idea Naruto, its your fault that i don't have someone, its all you faulty" Kiba said staring at Naruto

"so, Hinata who do you like?" Naruto asked giving her a smile

"well...i - i - i "she said

" this is it , i need to tell him,...i need to tell him that its him i like" she thought

" i need to be going, buy Naruto, buy Hinata" Kiba said getting up and running off

"so Hinata...its not Suaske is it? he asked

"no..no,"

"then who" he asked

"i.i...i... l..like...no one Naruto" she said turning from him

"i just cant tell him yet, how pathetic i am" she thought

"well i have to be going to Hinata, see you" and with that Naruto left

"why can i tell him...i want to... just im just to shy" she told herself inside

"i guess its time to go" she said getting up to go home, but something caught her eye

"whats this" she asked herself

on the table where Kiba was sitting, lay four holes in the table, each the size of a finger, and at least an inch deep. and that wasn't all, there was blood in each of them. obviously from the person that made the holes

"are these , finger marks?" she thought " how strange" she said walking home

INUZUKA HOUSE

Kiba walk to his room, blood dripping from his nails on his hand. not in a very good mood

"DAM IT" he shouts punching the wall "NOTHING HAS CHANGED"

"arf...arf..." Akamauru tells him

"i just...need some time alone boy, then maybe things will go back to normal"

TWO WEEKS LATER

Hinata lay in her room, and thinking about the past two weeks, Kiba had not shown up to practice at all, and all the missions he went on were solo missions. And it was hurting Hinata

"what could have happened Kiba...why are you acting so different around me" she thought

FLASHBACK , ONE WEEK EARLIER

Hinata had thought sense she hadn't seen Kiba for a week, that she would drop buy his house, just to say hi

knock...knock...kno-

"hello...Hinata , good to see you" Tsume greeted

"hi Tsume, is Kiba home, i haven't seen him for a while"

"no, im sorry Hinata, he isn't, he is out, ill tell him you dropped by, ok?" she asked

"o..ok, thank you, good buy" she said walking out of the gates

Hinata hadn't walked far, until she saw something in Kiba's window. she turned around to see. but she couldn't make out the person in his room. but to Hinata, someone that has known Kiba his whole life, his presence was unmistakable Kiba was there in his house. but he didn't want to see her

FLASHBACK END

Hinata lay crying on her bed, trying to think of all the reasons that he wouldn't want to see her. had she done something wrong?

" what did i do Kiba, tell me" she thought, before falling asleep

Hinata got up the next day, not feeling much better from the night before. and decided to go get some early lunch

She walked down the streets of Konoha, not knowing where her feet would take her. it wasn't long however that she new where she was, she looked up, and saw the family sign, of her and Kiba's favorite BBQ restaurant. but that wasn't the only thing that caught her eyes. siting there, alone, was Kiba eating

"KIBA" Hinata shouted running to her friend that she hadn't seen for weeks

"H-hinata" he said suprised to see her

"Kiba , where have you been, i have missed you" she said hugging him

"H-Hinata" he said surprised

"o, im sorry" she said realising him as soon as she realised what she had done

"its ok, sit down, eat" he said pointing the the next stool

she ordered, but her mind wasn't on the food

"Kiba...just tell me please"

"huh?" he asked confused

"if i have done something to upset you , you can tell me" she said looking up at him starting to cry

"o, don't worry Hinata, its not you its me" he told her, lieing about half of the problem

"then why are you ignoring me?" she asked

"what do you mean?"

"i saw you in your window...the day your mom said you weren't home" she said looking away

"o,...that...i had hoped you haddent saw me"

"see , you hate me" she said crying

"no, no, i could never hate you...i just needed some time to myself, to sort out my problems"

"really?"

"yeah, im sorry if i hurt you, i didn't mean to" he said comforting her

"thanks Kiba, im glad " she said

and the two ate there meals happy that they were still friends

* * *

like the chapter?, wasn't all that much, not really a main chapter, but a filler


	10. Hinata's Birthday Present

yea, another new chapter. yahoo!! this chapter takes place in the future, i think you all see this a lot. The two are now about 18 years old, yup, along time in the future. this chapter is kind of sad, but you get used to it.

* * *

KIBA'S POV

Kiba lay on his couch thinking about how to ask Hinata to be his girl friend and admitting his feelings to her. Her birth day tomorrow, December 27th was his best chance. he stare at a small black box in his hand. the box being a little bigger then a wedding ring box, but held the same purpose.

Kiba sighs as he opens the box. inside is a silver neclase with a silver butterfly on it, and inside the butterfly is a single lavender gem, reminding him of Hinata every time he looked at it. the gift was not cheap, in reality, it was the most expensive item he had ever bought up to date. this simple gift cost him almost a thousand dollars. 995.95 to be exact.

"arf.arf.arf.arf" Akamaru stated

"yeah, i know boy, but if this doesn't work, i don't know what will" he told his loyal companion who just told Kiba "isn't this going a little over board?"

HINATA'S POV

Hinata lay on her bed thinking.

"my birth day is tomorrow ...i wonder if Naruto will ask me out"

Hinata had made perfectly sure that Naruto new it was her birthday tomorrow, hinting in almost every stuttering sentence she said.

"Hinata, dinner" Hanabi said knocking on her door

"OK, be there a minute" Hinata said standing and stretching

early the next day Kiba's heart was racing.

"OK, i can do this, just ask her out, its that simple" Kiba told himself heading to the training grounds "its shouldn't be that hard, and i really need to do it this time, no chickening out"

Kiba arrived at the training grounds a minute later, and there he saw Hinata, training, even on her own birthday. he smiled at this, he new she would be here, she has the most determination out of anyone in the village, even more then Naruto or himself.

"hey Hinata" he said walking up to her

"hey Kiba" she said smiling obviously happy

"lets get to training OK?" he asked

Hinata was shocked at this

"could he have forgotten my birthday..." she thought almost crying and her face showed it "no...Kiba wouldn't forget, he is the last person that would forget"

"Hinata are you OK?" he asked seeing a disappointed look on her face

"yeah Kiba, im fine, lets spar" she said holding back the tears

Hour after hour they trained, neither giving in to each other, but careful not to get carried away

"lets call it a day Hinata, its a little past noon already" Kiba said looking at the blazing hot sun

"OK..."she said still disappointed

"ummmmmm...H-Hinata" Kiba said blood rushing into his face

"yeah Kiba?" she asked concerned

"well...m-maybe we..." he asked face now as red as his birth marks on his face

"what is it Kiba " she asked

Kiba gathered all of his stamina, and took a deep breath " Hinatagooutwithmetonight" he said faster then she could hear

"um...sorry...can you say that again" she said

"crap" he thought

"Hinata, would you maybe want to get a bite to eat with me, for dinner i mean?" he said still blushing "its kind of important"

"sure Kiba, where" she asked

"um...Hishimatos." he said blushing even more

this took Hinata by surprise, Hishimatos is the most expensive restaurant in the village

"..." she was speechless

Kiba's face now turning redder then his birthmarks, the color now couldn't even be described as red

"sure Kiba, ill be there" she said

"OK, meet me at six o clock, OK?" he asked

"ok, ill be there, i promise" she said running back to the village

as soon as she got out of site Kiba collapsed

"sure, its not going to be hard , its should be easy, what the hell was i thinking" he asked himself "at least its done" he said before sprawling out on the ground

KIBA'S POV

Kiba went home, and began getting ready for the night that would change his life

"hey Hana, mom" he said walking in the door

"hey Kiba, did you ask her?" Hana asked

"ask what?" Tsume asked

"Kiba said he was going to ask Hinata out to Hishimatos for dinner Hinata's birthday today" Hana said grinning the Inu smile

"WOW , go Kiba, you must be going all out today," Tsume said

"thats not all...look" he said pulling out the black box from his pocket and opening it

The two Inu woman were shocked , it took them a while to cope

"that's..." the two woman said. "that's..."

"the lavender butterfly" he finished

"that costs like a grand Kiba" Tsume told him

"really now" he said sarcastically

"dam Kiba , you might even get some action" Hana said hiting his arm

"o shut up Hana, Hinata isn't that kind of girl" he said blushing

"still..." Tsume said

"shut up, i have to go get ready" he said

"o no you don't, if your doing all this, you might as well look good, ill pick out your cloths, go take a shower mutt" Hana said

"bitch" Kiba mumbled

"i have the same hearing you do mutt" she said getting a twitch in her eye

"sorry" he said raising his hands in defence "and Hana..."

"what?" she said as she was running threw his closet

"thanks for the help" he said

she laughed " I'm your older sister Kiba, and that means you my little brother, and that's what i do. maybe you can repay me someday, but for now, hit the showers, you have a date to get ready for" she said starting to look in his closet again

"ok" he said runing into the bathroom closing the door

5:30

Kiba sat in his seat in the restaurant, waiting for his date to arrive, impatiently, but waiting none the less. a smile on his face thinking how everything was about to change, tonight was going to be wonderful.

HINATA'S POV

Hinata had a lot of things to do today. she got back from lunch with her friends, and waiting for her was a birthday surprise from her family. she was having a great time , but one thing was running threw her mind. and it was Kiba. she was exited to go to dinner with him

"could this be my birthday present from Kiba?, is that why he didn't say happy birthday earlier, i bet that's it" she thought

4:00

Hinata had just gotten done with some errands that she needed to do. she was walking down the street.

"HINATA" Naruto shouted from down the street

"N-Naruto" she said her face immediately blushing

"hey, i was wondering, want to get some ramen? my treat, call it a birthday present" he said smiling

"you remembered" she said blushing

"yeah, i wanted to make this day special for you" he told her making her blush even more

"t-thank you N-Naruto" she said

"come on fallow me" he said pointing to the ramen stand

"chicken ramen please" Naruto said

"and BBQ ramen for me" she said

" BBQ is not bad, but i like chicken better, and miso is not bad either, o and pork, and pork meso" he said gulping down his ramen

"you sure know your ramen Naruto" she said taking a bite

"o yeah, did you know just here you can get over 100 combinations of ramen, i want to try all the ramen in the world" he explained

"wow, do you ever think you will make it?" she asked not stuttering

"i don't know, i hope not, then there would be no more to try"

"o , good point" she said

"i also want to have my own ramen stand, making my own flavors sounds amazing"

"yeah i guess it would be"

The two talked about ramen and what Naruto wanted to do with his life. to both of there suprise they had much more in common then they thought they did

"wow Naruto" she said

"yeah, i know, and that's why I'm going to be Hokage" he said looking up at the sky

"well, i for one think you will make it" she told him

"thanks Hinata, well, i have to be going, its getting late" he said paying and running off

"o Naruto..." she said

"sorry miss were closing its 8 o clock" the owner said

"OK, buy" she said as she started walking home

"o this was a good day, i can wait until i get to tell Kiba tomorrow..." she said stopping "Kiba...KIBA" she said running off to the restaurant

"o know, what have i done, i hope its not to late"

Hinata ran like she was being chased. she arrived at the restaurant and guilt swept across her face when she saw the closed sign on the door. and to make matters worse, it started to rain. she stood there, and closed her eyes and let her head hang against her chest

* * *

yahoo, another chapter over!!, sad huh, yeah. Kiba is a very unlucky bitch in my story's . well R&R and tell me what you think


	11. A Day Away

yahoo, another chapter, good for you, and me, because i enjoy writing them :). i hope you all like this chapter. enjoy

DISCLAIMER- I OWN NARUTO, or is that just the shrooms? yup its the shrooms, false alarm, i guess i still don't own Naruto...where are the rest of those shrooms

* * *

HINATA'S POV

The next morning Hinata sat on her bed looking out her window. She thought about what had happened yesterday and how she missed her dinner with Kiba.

Ring...ring...ring

"Hello" Hinata said with a depressed voice

"Hinata its me Sakura"

"O...hi Sakura"

"so, how was your dinner with Kiba?"

"i missed it"

silence was herd

"what?" Sakura asked

"i missed it Sakura,... i missed it"

"you were looking forward to that all day"

"i know"

"how did you miss it?"

"i was running errands, and Naru-"

"Naruto" Sakura interrupted

"well,..kind of, i was going home, and Naruto caught me and asked me to have ramen with him for my birthday present"

"o, that sounds so much better then Hishimatos Hinata, good choice"

"its not like that"

"explain"

"we just started talking...and we had more in common then i thought we did, i was so happy, i mean me and Naruto"

"Hinata"

"o sorry, well, we just kept talking i guess, and ,and before i new it..."

"Hinata...what have you done"

"what do you mean?"

Sakura took a deep breath and sighed. "the only thing you can do is apologise, I'm sorry Hinata, but there is simply nothing else you can do"

"your right...ill call him"

"NOOOO"

"what?" Hinata asked confused

"Hinata, you NEVER apologise on the phone, it doesn't work, trust me. You have to do it in person"

"But thats so much harder"

"Hinata"

"OK"

"good, now go find him, you know him, it should be easy"

"OK"

"and Hinata?"

"yeah?"

"don't tell him about the part with Naruto"

"why?"

"Hinata, just trust me, don't, just tell him you forgot"

"but-"

"Hinata, tell him your forgot, or that time got out of hand, and you missed it on accident doing something else, just. not. Naruto."

"OK, i have to go, by Sakura"

"by Hinata"

KIBA'S POV

Kiba sit on his bed, slightly crying, petting Akamaru that was laying next to him

"its ok Kiba, its not the end of the world" Hana told him, trying to calm him down

"yes it is"

"its OK, there will be other chances"

"it was her birthday Hana, it was the perfect time"

"i know Kiba, i know" she said

Hana knew heart break , she had been threw it a few times before, and she new the first time is always the hardest

"i had it all planed, the dinner in the nicest and most expensive restaurant, a gift i new she would like, and then i would tell her how i felt"

"you could still give her the gift and tell her, or plan another date" she told him

Kiba looked up at her with sad eyes that told her everything

"yeah , i guess your right Kiba, it would just not be the same" she said giving him a comfort hug

"what should i do Hana?"

"just...go out, clear your head, have a day away, have a good time, get some thing to eat, forget about Hinata for now, not forever , just for the time being, it will do you some good"

Kiba took a big breath and let it out "i guess, I'm getting hungry anyways" he said giving a slight laugh

"that's the spirit now go "

"ok" he said and started walking out his room

"and Kiba"

"yeah Hana"

"here" she said throwing him her wallet " i know you have to be broke after all that"

Kiba smirked, "thanks Hana"

"now go, get going mutt, have a good time"

"arf " Akamaru said trying to fallow

"no Akamaru, he needs time alone, even from us"

the nin-dog whined

"don't worry he will be back" she said peting his head

Kiba walk down the streets of Konoha, hoping he didn't run into anyone he knew, they would immediately notice some thing was wrong with him. he looked around and saw all the happy people just enjoying the sunny day. it was around two pm now so the day was at the peek of sunniness. he stare around him looking at all the happy couples that have found the person that they needed and he begun to think of Hinata.

"no , no, don't think of her, this day is about you, today is a good sunny day, no Hinata, just enjoy, get some thing to eat, yeah, that's it, i need something to eat" he thought

Kiba being an Inu didn't even need to look for a good place to eat, he could smell it. he took a deep sniff taking in all the smells around him, and simply looked for the best smelling food around

"o that smells good" he said training to his right and running down the street

"mmm, here we go" he said siting down to a portable BBQ stand. "wow, your food smells delicious"

"well thank you, I'm just in town this week, i travel from village to village letting all people enjoy my BBQ"

"well, if you ever decide to stay in one place, stay here"

"i thought about settling down and enjoying life, but i don't know, just not ready i guess"

"well when your ready" Kiba said licking his lips

"settle down you haven't even tried my BBQ yet" the man said smirking

"O don't worry, i can tell just by the smell, ill take your specialty please" Kiba said licking his lips

"here you go, and don't worry there is no mess with my BBQ, it gets most of it's taste from the meat itself, and only add a small bit of BBQ sauce to enhance the flavor, i don't just pile the sauce on any meet i can get our hands on

"i-an-ell" Kiba said digging in to the steak that was placed in front of him

"wow, some one is a big fan of my BBQ" the man said

Kiba swallowed his bite "o yeah, this has got to be the best steak i have ever had, and i am not just saying that, i eat BBQ all the time, almost every day, and your is defiantly the best" he said taking another vicious bite and riping it from the steak "and its chewy to, i love it" he said with a mouth full

"well thanks, ill tell you what, since you like it so much, that one is on the house" the man said

Kiba almost choked when he heard 'on the house'

"wow, thanks, well i cant just let my money go to waste, ill take another one of these" Kiba said clearly enjoying this mans cooking

"no problem" the man said

"whats your name?" Kiba asked

" im Fisk , BBQ expert" Fisk stated

"well Fist, your definitely number one in my book " Kiba said taking another bite

"thanks, here wash it down with this, don't want you to choke" Fisk said handing Kiba a glass of water

"thanks for the food" Kiba said paying the man "i really hope your in town again soon" he said walking away

Kiba walked around for a while trying to think what to do next

HINATA'S POV

"where could he be?" she thought

Hinata had thought finding Kiba would be easy, but he wasn't at any of his usual spots that consisted of, three BBQ stands, the hill that over looked Konoha, a field that only the two of them new about that was covered in flowers, there training grounds, his house of coarse, she even looked in the canopy of some woods where she knew he liked to sleep at. Hinata looked around trying to find him

"Hinata?" a voise said

Hinata turned around to find some of her friends, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji

"o hi guys" she said looking down

"whats wrong?" Choji asked eating a bag of chips

"nothing, have you seen Kiba?" she asked

"um...yeah, we saw him in the market about ten minuets ago, if you hurry you might catch him" Ino told her

"thanks" Hinata said runing off

"how troublesome" Shikamaru said

"what?" Ino asked

"to explain it would be to much of a drag" he said walking away

Hinata needed to find Kiba, she looked and looked, but it seemed that he vanished. she looked in all the stores and still nothing.

"where could he be?" she asked herself letting her head sink down again

someone bumped into her, "sorry" the man said walking away

"wait" she thought as her head flew up seeing the one she was looking for walking away "KIBA" she unintentionally shouted

Kiba stopped in his tracks unable to move

"Kiba" she repeated

Kiba turned around to face her "H-Hinata" he said in shock

Immediately Hinata's attitude shifted from exited to sad and depressed

"Kiba...I'm sorry" She said looking up at him

"sorry? sorry for what" he said smiling a fake smile, and Hinata knew it

" Im sorry for missing our dinner together" she said

"o, that" he said putting his hands behind his head "don't worry about it Hinata, it's fine," he smiled again

"it's not its my fault, NNNNN-TIME got away from me" she said lien, almost saying Naurto

Kiba stared at her waiting for more

"I'm sorry Kiba, i i i i let time get away from me, so many errands, i got home, and and and it was already eight o clock, it's my fault" she said starting to cry.

Immediately Kiba embraced her surprising her. " don't worry Hinata, its fine, it happens to everyone now and then, it's not your fault"

"thanks Kiba"she said as she backed up from him "I'm sorry Kiba, but my father expects me home in a little bit, i have to go"

"don't worry about it Hinata" he said as she began to walk away " o and Hinata"

"yes?" she said turning back

"I'm sorry its late, but Happy Birthday" he said

"thanks Kiba" she said walking away

KIBA'S POV

Kiba was walking home a while later when a horrible voice screeched against his ear

"KIBA!!" Ino shouted

"Ino, hi" he said "yeah, this is what i need" he thought sarcastically

"what you doing?" she asked

"walking home , you?" he asked

"same, so how have you been?" she asked

"fine, nothing new he said"

In secret Ino had a crush on Kiba, she liked his out spoken attitude, but the crush she had on Shikamaru dwarfed Kiba's massively

"meet any girls yet? i haven't seen you date in a while"

this made Kiba give a slight blush, but Ino didn't notice

"no, not really" he said as his blush subsided

"did you know?" she asked

"what?"

"i saw Hinata eating dinner with Naruto about six thirty yesterday"

this sent shivers down Kiba's spine, as he stopped in the road

"yeah, i think she has gotten passed all the stuttering around him, they might become a couple soon" she said not noticing Kiba was not walking with her

Kiba was stunned as the reality sunk in, Hinata had ditched him to spend time with Naruto,...she had lied to him, she wasn't busy, she would just rather spend her time with Naruto then him...

Kiba couldn't take this, he turned around as tears flew from his eyes, and took the short cut home.

"yeah, that's y-Kiba?" Ino said realizing he was no longer there

Kiba raced home as fast as he could , his heart was in pain, he just wanted to get home.

Hana was siting on the couch watching TV when she heard a thump from upstairs, she new it was Kiba, but he only used the window when he wanted to avoid being seen. As Hana slowly walked up the stairs she herd a ruckes in Kiba's room

"so much for avoiding people Kiba" she said as the noise got louder

Hana peeked into Kiba's room to see him just destroying it. he was throwing books all around , kicking things, and slashing his walls with his claws, leaving huge marks

"Kiba?" Hana asked quite, not getting his attention

Kiba continued this assault on his room for another minutes or so, then deciding that Kiba was not in control with himself she decided to intervene

Hana rushed him and put him in a full nelson

"aaaaaaahhhhhh" Kiba shouted loud enough for people down the street to hear. Kiba shouted and bit the air in front of him, lost to his humanity

"KIBA CALM DOWN, KIBA, KIBA, COME TO YOUR SENSES, KIBA!!" she shouted as he became calm

"Hana..."he said as she released him, falling on to his bed face down

"whats wrong Kiba?" she asked

"Hinata..." he said as tears escaped his eyes

"what about her?"

"she...didn't miss our dinner"he told her

"what?"

"she just had dinner with Naruto"

"what?" Hana asked

"she had decided that she would rather eat ramen with Naruto , then go out with me to Hishimatos" he told her

Hana was speachless "Kiba..." she thought

"Naruto" Kiba said with distaste as his hand turned into a fist "Naruto, if he wasn't here then Hinata would be mine" he said as his anger started to boil

"Kiba..." Hana said

"its his fault, its all HIS FAULT" he said as he sat up

"calm down Kiba, we don't need a murder on our hands" Hana told him

"but if he wasnt here" he started

"you know that's not the way to go" she interrupted

"but as long as he is in the way,...ill...ill never have Hinata" he said as his anger subsided and sadness re-rooted it self

"dont worry Kiba, she will come to her senses, she will " she said as she patted his back

* * *

yahoo, Kiba gets depressed again. to bad for him, even though he is my favorite character. but what can you expect , this is a FULL LIFE STORY, from when they were 5 to now at least. obviously there will be many failed attempts at getting Hinata's attention. any wheys R&R. that means Write and Review, (then why isn't it 'W&R'?) but do it please, i get my writing power from them, and with no power , no story, o shit, do it please!!


	12. Thoughts

This chapter will be short sorry, but you will find out why you wont be disappointed

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO- no comment

* * *

It has almost been a week since Kiba found out that Hinata had ditched him for Naruto. It pained him to hear that she is now able to talk to him with out passing out. it meant one thing to Kiba

"I'm running out of time , that is...if i still have time left" he said stareing out of the window "what should i do Akamaru? you have never had these troubles, your so lucky, your a dog, you find a girl, wait till she is in heat, mate with her, and then your done"

"Arf-arf-Arf" Akmaru replied

"why shouldn't i? giving up seems to be the only answer now, it might save me some heart ache"

"arf...arfarfarfarf"

"its hopeless boy, she doesn't love me. i was a fool to think that a girl like her would be interested in me..."

"arfarfar...arf...arfarf"

Kiba started laughing "you have a point Akamaru, if i cant get Hinata, then there is no way that Naruto should"

Kiba's stomach started to growl, more like roar.

"daam, hungry again, it never ends, i guess steak would be good now" he said standing up

"arf..arfarf" Akamaru asked

"no, im sorry boy, but you cant come, they don't allow you there any more, remember, you went nuts there, and started eating all there meat"

"arf..."

"i know, ill try to bring you back some boy" he said as he jumped out of his window, and ran to his favorite BBQ stand

Kiba walked up to the BBQ stand. he froze when he saw Hinata seated there. Kiba turned around to leave, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore

"Kiba?"

Kiba's heart skipped a beat. He turned around to see Hinata staring at him

"Kiba, come sit down , eat" she said

"I'm...not hungry" he told her, but a roar from his stomach told her other wise

"Kiba is every thing all right, it seems that you are hungry after all" She told him

"well.."

"sit down and eat"

"alright" he said as he sat on the stool

After a few minuets both there minds were running top speed

"why wouldnt Kiba want to sit with me, i know he was hungry"

"what could i do to tell her"

"could i have done something to him"

"what could i say to her"

"he couldn't possibly know..."

"what could i do to show her how i feel"

"there is no way he could , right?"

"or,...could she already be dating him"

"it would hurt him to know i lied to him"

"i would look like a fool if she is"

"maybe...i should tell him the truth"

"mabe...i should tell her the truth"

"but what if he is mad"

"but what if she gets mad"

" maybe..."

"mabe..."

"its just better to not say"

"its just better to not say"

They both look at each other, and smile

"i just couldn't do that to him"

"i just couldnt do that to her"

"it could ruin our friendship"

"it could ruin our friendship"

"but..."

"but..."

"i have to tell him regardless"

"i have to tell her any ways

Kiba and Hinata's faces became serious at that moment. They had to tell each other the truth

"K-"

"H-

"HEY YOU TWO" Kuranai shouted from behind them

The two students stooped and looked up to find there old Sensei Kuranai

"K-Kuranai" Hinata stuttered happy to find the one adult she trusted

"hey sensai, whats up?"

"you two have a mission, get to the tower now" and after those words she disappeared and smoke took her place

Kiba and Hinata look at each other, then without any words they took of to the Hokage

Kiba watch as Hinata run with him. Another mission, they had been threw so many missions before together. Another mission where he was forced to walk beside the one he loved without telling her his feelings, another mission where his feelings remained hidden in his heart to where no one can find them.

"ill have to tell her on this mission, no other choice" he thought

Hinata almost to embarrassed to look at Kiba. She has never been good at keeping secrets from Kiba, he always seemed to look right threw them. He new her that well. She wasnt sure what she would turn into if she kept secrets from her best friend, the only one that has been there for her when she needed someone, the only one who's shoulder she could cry on when she couldn't muster the courage to tell Naruto how she felt

"ill have to tell him on this mission, i dont want any secrets between us" she thought

the two arrived at the tower a moment later.

"the genen arrived lady Tsunade" shizune said

"send them in"

"yes ma-am" she said as she did what she was told

"hello Hinata, and Kiba"

The two just looked at the Hokege, to busy with inner thoughts to say anything

"well, the mission i have for you is simple, lately there have been some ninja group from the sound popping up every where. they are destroying our trade routs, and killing passing villagers, you mission is to eliminate these ninja. they are in the north. and i think that a 3 man squad is good enough for this mission" she said

"3 man?" Kiba and Hinata asked

"yes" Tsunade said pointing to the dorr behind them

The doors flung open and a ninja walked threw

"HI GUYS, ITS ME" Naruto shouted as he walked in

* * *

o yeah, i went there. Kiba and Hinata are now on a mission with Naruto.


	13. The Mission Starts, confrantation

again, sorry for late update, i just had some things to do, i guess. well here is the long awaited chapter

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

Kiba and Hinata stare at the one thing that could ruin everything

"I'm going to be going on the mission with you two" Naruto says

Kiba's hand curled up into a fist so tight that he was almost bleeding

"N-naruto" Hinata says horrified

"yeah"

At that moment it took every thing Kiba had to not jump on Naruto and attack him with everything he had

the three jonin walked out of the gates ready for another mission. Hinata and Kiba steeling glances at each other, and Naruto. Hinata grabbed Naruto's wrist , and put a finger over her mouth to keep him quiet, as they slowed there pace, so Kiba was a good ways in front

"Naruto, i need to ask you a favor" She whispered

"why are we whispering" he asked

"so Kiba dosnt here, now i need to to not talk about how i ate dinner with you a few days ago"

"why"

"just do it for me, please" she begged

"well, OK i guess"

Kiba walked along, he new that they weren't right behind him. he couldn't make out what they said , but he was glad. he didn't want to know what they were saying. everything he did to tell Hinata, Naruto got in the way, every time he try-ed to tell her, Naruto would show up, every time he try-ed to show her, Naruto was there doing something goofy to distract her, every time he would try to show his skills to impress her, she was to busy watching Naruto, or he would get in the way. just like he had when they had gone after the beetle to find Suaske. they had succeeded, and the girl had come out of nowhere and summoned the big bee. Kiba had already been focusing chakra to use the Inuzuka style - combined transformation -double headed wolf, but Naruto pushed him out of the way, and used his Rasengan. Kiba had wanted to rip Naruto's head off there, but the way Hinata gasped at his power made him feel like it wouldn't have mattered.

Kiba wanted nothing more then to have Naruto out of the way, one way or another, but Kiba just wouldn't let himself hurt Naruto. Kiba had almost lost control before, gone into a wild trance, but he was able to revert back before anything happened.

Kiba herd them catch up, trying to act as if they were behind him the whole time, but he was no fool. but he acted like he never noticed

"so Kiba , how is everything" Naruto asked

Kiba turned his head, and gave Naruto a look that would make a normal person crap his pants, but Naruto was to stupid to notice

"fine" Kiba said harshly

"something on your mind Kiba?" Naruto asked

Kiba herd this, then looked up into the sky, and imagined how good it would feel to rip Naruto's head off, or rip his arm off then beat him with it

"nothing unusual" Kiba said looking at Naruto

"o, OK. seen any good movies lately?"

Kiba again tilted his head and looked at the sky, and imagined Naruto being the last victim in the recent zombie movie he saw, the last victim always died the worst

"not really" he said "you wernt in it" he thought

Hinata stood in the back ground , wanting to intervened, she new that Kiba was getting annoyed, and that wasn't good. she wanted to stop, but she didn't want to seem like she was sticking up for Naruto. she already had enough on her plate.

"dumb ass says what" Kiba whispered

"what?" Naruto asked

"fuck tard says what?" he whispered again

"what?" Naruto asks again

even Hinata had to laugh a little at this. even if Kiba was being mean, Naruto was walking right into them

"time to set up camp" Kiba said suddenly

"what, we can go more, what are you tired?" Naruto mocked

"you can go if you want Naruto. but i am going to get some sleep, we are still in Konoha, so this is the best rest were going to get, and i intend to use it, but if you want to go , be my guest, it wont be my ass"

"what ever" Naruto said as he started unpacking his tent

Kiba set up a small fire, and everyone went in there tents

Hinata sat awake in her tent. she new she had to tell Kiba, and now was as good as as its going to get. Hinata walked outside her tent to see Kiba siting next to his small fire.

"Kiba?" she asked

"what are you doing awake?" he asked not looking at her

"i think we need to talk" she said as she sat next to him

Kiba averted his eyes, not wanting to hear that she was going out with Naruto

"Kiba..."

Kiba turned and looked into her eyes

as he looked at her, it felt to her like he was looking into her soul. she felt like he saw the lie she told him, she averted her eyes

She averted her eyes, that gave Kiba all the clues he needed. she was going out with Naruto. Kiba would never have another shot. he had missed his opportunity somewhere along the road. but still...

"Hinata" he said

his voice sounded painful to her, like he was hurt

"i have to tell you"

she stared at him

"Hinata...i...i-"

"What are you two doing?" Naruto asked as he came out of his tent

"going to bed" Kiba said as he walked back into his tent, not giving Hinata the chance she wanted"

"Whats with him?" Naruto yawned

Hinata let out a sigh, and went into her own tent, leaving Naruto confused, like he always is

the three walk along the road again, but Kiba seemed to be avoiding Hinata

"why is he avoiding me, what did i do, i mean i didn't do anything THAT horrible did i?" she thought

Kiba walked faster when it seemed like Hinata was catching up

"i don't want to hear it, i don't want to hear that there going out. it will be easier to just not know for certain, then to have her tell me" he thought

"so, anyone know who we are going after? i didn't get much details" Naruto said from the back ground

"you didn't get any because it wouldn't have mattered if we told you, your no help" Kiba said

"what was that?" Naruto shouted

"please Kiba , that's not true" Hinata said shyly

"YES IT IS" Kiba basic shouted scaring Hinata

"you don't have to bite her head off Kiba" Naruto said

"im tyred of her stiking up for you"

"what?" Naruto asked

"answer me this , can you track Naruto?"

"um...no"

"can you hide effectively?"

"well,...not really"

"do you have any special skills that are use outside of battle?"

"...no"

"can you at least be a recon ninja?"

"last time i did that i got caught" he said laughing

"see your useless" Kiba said harshly

Naruto glared at Kiba

"that's not true Kiba, Naruto can-"

"can what? use shadow clones? they don't help!, they only help when you can fight by yourself, and Naruto. Cant. fight. all though he does use them to hide in, right Naruto?"

"your getting on my nerves Kiba" Naruto says getting angrier

"and the only worth while skill you have is Rasengan, and its only useful on a stationary target. and no one is going to sit still for you Naruto"

"you want to fight Kiba?" Naruto asked

"sure, i love watching repeats" Kiba said laughing

Naruto started gritting his teeth

"i am much stronger now Kiba i can-"

"what? you can control the FOX better now? your pathetic, you can only get your strength from other people. you learned the shadow clones from a scroll because you couldn't even use the basic clone jutsu, and you get a all mighty demon at birth? you know what, i bet you got it because the Yondaime new you would be a worthless ninja WITH OUT IT"

"KIBA!!" Naruto shouted

Kiba started walking up to Naruto "i bet i could still beat you, you might have the fox, but your still the little old, lost boy, prankster, no talent-"

"STOP, THATS ENOUGH" Hinata shouted getting in between them holding them apart with her palms

"what's your problem Kiba, you used to be cool, now look at you" Naruto said

Kiba's eye's twitched, his hand in the form of a claw, he knows his problem, and its the blond haired boy looking at him. Kiba turned away, not wanting to start a fight in front of Hinata

"well be at the enemy base tomarrow, time for bed"

Naruto lay awake in his tent. the others surly asleep. the words Kiba said got to him

"am i really a bad Ninja?, i did kind of get my skill's from somewhere else, i didn't learn them, except for rasengan. and i hate to admit it, but Kiba's right, its hard to hit with it...and...and i didn't choose to have the fox, it wasn't my fault. would i really be a horrible ninja without it?"

all these thoughts are getting to Naruto, he never thought about it before. it made him feel bad inside, like he wasn't earning his power himself, like he was cheating or something. he had thought all the progress he made was because he wanted to become Hokage, but if it's just because of the fox, did he deserve it?

* * *

yes another chapter came, another gone, thats the story of my story. yet it always seems like it will never be done, but it will, and that will suck. but this chapter is over, and you all will just have to wait till the next one


	14. Disaster

this mission is one of the most important, so read and find out why, enjoy

DISCLAIMER - i do not own Naruto , bla, bla , bla

* * *

The three leaf ninja run threw the trees, none of them talking, none of them wiling to talk

"Kiba was so mean to Naruto yesterday, is it my fault?" Hinata thought

"i...I'm a good ninja right...i deserve my strength, i ,...trained with the pervy sage, ...or did he just pick me because i have the fox, it makes sense." Naruto thought

"the only chance i have is showing my strength, if i can impress Hinata, she will dump Naruto, i hope" Kiba thought

"stop" Kiba whispers

"what?" Hinata asks

"look, its the enemy base, there the ones that have been killing travelers"

"it looks sifisticated, not like a base that was recently put up" she said

"yeah, they must have been here for a while"

"what you two talking about?" Naruto almost yells

"SHHHHHHHHHHH" Kiba whispers

Naruto just gives him a dumbfounded look

"what do you think we should do Kiba?" Hinata asks

"i think we should split up, and attack from three different sides, try to take them out as quickly as possible, its the safest plan"

Naruto was trying to listen to there conversation, but couldnt here very well

"what are you two whispering for" Naruto said jumping to a tree brance next to them

ttsssssss

"what the heck is that? Naruto asked

Kiba's eyes grew wide realising Naruto was standing on a paper bomb

"NARUTO GET DOWN" Kiba shouted as he tackled Naruto off the tree

BOOM

the three lay in a now open feild

"ow, that hurt" Naruto said standing up

"are you ok Naurto?" Hinata asks

"yeah, im fine" He answers

"Kiba?" Hinata asks looking for him

She looks around

"KIBA" she says rushing over to him

Kiba was blown far away from Naruto, he had tackled Naruto out of the way to only receive the majority of the blast

"ow..." Kiba says as he lifts some branches of himself

"are you ok?" she asks

"lets see..." he says as he stands up "ow...no, i think i broke a rib or two, but ill be fine

"Kiba, ur burnt" She says looking at his side that took the impact

"im fine, just a scratch" he says holding his side

"you wont be fine for much longer" a ninja says standing on a branch

the three look up to find just one ninja

"just you, where is the welcome party, we are guests right?" Kiba mocks

"it will just be me thanks you, and it will be enough. i am Hiri Zonza, of the cloud, top jonin, others call me Hiri of the storm"

"how nice, did your mother give you that name" Kiba mocked again

"how nice, well, im running late, so ill kill you fast"

"yeah, not going to happen" Kiba said standing up

"you intend to fight injured?"

"just a scratch, now ...ninja art of beast mimicry, all -four jutsu" Kiba chanted as his nails began to grow, and he became more beast like

"awh, look at the little puppy" Hiri mocked

"this puppy is going to kick your ASS" Kiba yelled dashing at Hiri

Kiba had just gotten there, as a sudden burst of wind seemingly from nowhere, sent him flying back to the ground

"what the hell" Kiba swore

"that's my wind, im called Hiri of the storm for a reason, i can control the wind around my body perfectly, repelling all enemy shuriken, and physical attacks, its the reason i have never lost a fight"

"well, there is always a FIRST" Kiba yelled

In the blink of an eye, Kiba had disappeared and appeared behind Hiri

"BLOCK THIS" Kiba yelled as he punched Hiri

Kiba's fist had almost reached him, but was stopped by Hiri's wind, and flown back against a tree

"aahh" Kiba cry-ed upon impact with the tree

"poor puppy, I'm going to have to put you to sleep"

"not if i can help it" Naruto said as he charged Hiri

"NARUTO, IT DOSNT WORK" Kiba yelled

"I HAVE TO TRY" Naurto yelled back

Naruto didn't even get the chance to get near him. Hiri put his hand in front of himself, and air gathered in his hand, the moment Naruto got in range , he fired it, sending Naruto threw a tree

"you have three to fight Hiri,...BYAKUGAN" Hinata yelled

"it doesn't mater" Hiri said charging another air sphere

Hiri fired it at Hinata, but instead of trying to dodge it, Hinata shot chakra out of her palm, and nullified the air sphere

"it seems it wont be as easy as i thought"

"MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY" Kiba yelled appearing behind Hiri

"its no use,...wind typhoon jutsu" Hiri said as a wind vortex gathered around Kiba

"what the hell is this" Kiba yelled as he lifted of the ground

"my special jutsu that i save for people who are stubborn"

"let me go" Kiba shouted

"ok" Hiri said

Hiri turned around and gathered his air into his hand, and the sphere became larger and larger

"now, come back from this puppy" He said as the air sphere entered Kiba's body

"AAAAAAHHHHHH" Kiba yelled as he was sent flying down to the ground, and bounced off the ground into a tree knocking all the air out of him

"STOP, FIGHT ME" Hinata shouted

"your strong little girl, but your not strong enough" he said as he gathered wind in front of him

"that attack doesn't work on me" she said with confidence

"o, this is a slightly different one my dear, stop this" he said as he shot it as her

Hinata was ready for it, the moment it got to her she stuck out her hand and delivered her dose of chakra into it, but the moment she did so, the air sphere separated into many more, and circled her, attacking her from all sided

"AAAAAHHHHH" she cryed out in agony

Hinata dropped there on spot, unable to move

"HINATA" Kiba shouted as he stood back up " ILL KILL YOU FOR THAT , Akamaru"

"arf, arf" his loyal dog said standing by his side

"lets go, INUZUKA STYLE - COMBINED TRANSFORMATION - DOUBLE HEADED WOLF" he said as a big cloud engulfed them

Not a moment later, the enemy was staring at a gigantic twin-headed wolf that could hardly be described as 'freindly'

"o, puppy got bigger, but it wont matter" he said

Imideantly after, the gigantic wolf started spining and turned into a tornado of riping claws and tearing teeth

"WOLF FANG OVER FANG" Kiba shouted as he charged the enemy

The enemy just stared at him as he drew closer. and closer. The tornado finally contacted with his air currant spinning around him.

"as long as i can control my wind, you will never get to ME" he shouted as he flung the gigantic beast back

"no energy for a second attack..." Kiba thought as he was forced out of the transformation

Kiba fell back to the ground, barley conscience

"it looks like i am done here, now to finish you all" Hiri said as he turned back around and stared streight at Hinata "you first"

Hinata stared at him, she wasnt able to move, or defend herself

"HINATA" Kiba yelled as he attempted to move

"die" Hiri said as he shot an air sphere at her

"move Kiba move...move...MOVE!!" Kiba shouted at himself in his head

the next moment the air sphere was cut in half with a kunai

"ILL NEVER LET YOU HURT HER" Naruto shouted standing in front of her

Kiba watched as Naruto saved Hinata's live still barley clinging on to consciousness. Kiba could feel himself sliping away

"O, NARUTO" Hinata shouted with joy from being saved by him

those words where the last Kiba her as he fell unconscious

"little brat, just for that you die first" Hiri said gathering another air sphere

"i have a better idea" Naruto sad as he gathered chakra into his hand

"die" Hiri shouted as he shot the air sphere at Naruto

Naruto flung his kunai at the air sphere, and it cut the sphere in half, and flew straight to Hiri

"you can break my shield with that" he said as the kunai bounced off

'NO , BUT I CAN WITH THIS " Naruto said as he jumped, and thrust the rasengan into Hiri's sheild

"YOU CANT BREAK MY SHIELD WITH THAT" Hiri shouted as the rasengan hit his sheild

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" Naruto shouted as he thrust the rasengan threw Hiri's sheild

"NOOOOOOO" Hiri said as he was flung back into a tree, defeated "how" he asked

"thats my Futon Rasengan. i new your sheild was nearly impenetrable, but a wind attack can always be stopped by a stronger wind attack" Naruto said cheerfully

"I see.." Hiri said before he fained

"o Naruto" Hinata said happy

Naruto laughed the goofy laugh he always does


	15. Kiba VS Naruto

YAHOO, THE CHAPTER OF ALL CHAPTERS, you all have to love this one, like seriously, if you don't love this chapter, you need to stop reading fan fics

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARRUTO-, but i do own this chapter, and story

* * *

"where am i?" Kiba asked himself

He looked around, he was in some sort of black world with out any sliver of light, but somhow he could see

"Kiba?" Hinata asked from behind him

"Hinata where are we?"

"I don't know .i-"

Kiba watched as she was hit in the head with a kunai

"HINATA" he yelled rushing to her side "HINATA"

He got to her side, and picked her off the ground a little and rested her in his lap

"Hinata?" he asked

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She reached up to his face, then she faded away

"Hinata?, Hinata?!" he called out

"KIBA!" she yelled

Kiba turned around to find her a ways away, he ran to her. Not a moment after he started running did flames appear around her, circling her

"KIBA HELP ME" she pleaded

"HINATA" he yelled

he ran to her, only to have flames appear in front of him, making sure he could not enter

"HINATA" he yelled

'KIBA' she yelled back as the flames surrounded her "KIBA"

a moment later , the flames enveloped her, and disappeared, leaving no trace

"HHHHIIIINNNAAAAATTTTTAAA" he yelled out

Kiba herd something , he turned to see Hinata, and Naruto

"Naruto thank you for saving my life" Hinata said blushing

"i would do anything for you" he said as he inched closer

"anything?" she asked as he moved ever closer

"anything..." he said as there lips met

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kiba shouted as he awoke

"awake are we, good sign" a voice said

Kiba turned to see Sakura

"yeah, that means your not going to die...usually" she said

"o, my head, what happened?" he asked not being able to recall

"you were on a mission and were knocked out"

"HINATA!!" Kiba shouted

"she is fine, everyone is fine, the enemy was defeated"

The mission events came flooding back into his mind, how he had failed to protect her, but Naruto hadn't, against all odds, Naruto came out victorious, even where Kiba had failed

"i remember" Kiba said as he lay-ed his head back down

"that's also a good sign, but its late, get some sleep" Sakura said then exited his room

Kiba sat there for hours, not even moving, just thinking. he could recall his dream, and how he was not able to save her even in his own dreams, was he truly this pathetic, but Naruto...Naruto had succeeded where he had failed, Naruto was stronger then him. Naruto was Stronger then him, had more potential then him, and had the one thing Kiba wanted more then anything...Hinata

"NA...RU...TO" Kiba grunted

--

"HA, HA HIYA" Naruto chanted as he hit a training log "must become stronger, must become hokage, i have only begun training"

Naruto herd a rustle behind him. He turns around, no one

"is someone there?" He askes walking to the middle of the feild

Rustleing all around him, Naruto becomes ready for battle.

snap...

Naruto jumps back, as something fly's in front of him from the side, then retreats to fast for him to see

"come out this isn't funny" Naruto says

Naruto jumps back nearly avoiding another slash to his throat

"focus...focus your chakra, predict where he is" Naruto says to himself..."THERE"

Naruto turned in time and blocked the enemy with his kunai, then the enemy retreated into the brush

"was that...was that Kiba?" Naruto asks himself

It was breif, almost to fast for him to see, but there had been a pause when he blocked the attack, he caught a glimpse of the attacker,...brown hair...birthmarks that resembled upside down fangs, yet it was defiantly Kiba

"Kiba is that you, come out!!" Naruto shouted

no answer

"Kiba come on"

snap.

Naruto's eyes became wide when he herd the snap of a twig behind him. the next thing he new, he was on the ground next to a tree

"KIBA THIS ISN'T YOU, YOU NEVER WOULD ATTACK SOMEONE LIKE THIS" Naruto shouted

"AND HOW WOULD YOU KNOW" the voise said seemingly from all directions "YOU DON'T KNOW ME!!, YOU NEVER HAVE," Kiba said

"what are you talking about , were friends" Naruto replied

"FRIENDS , FRIENDS? YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME THE ONE THING I WANTED, THE THING THAT MEANT EVERYTHING TO ME, I HARDLY CALL THAT A FRIEND"

"im not sure what you mean Kiba, i haven't taken anything from you, and if i have, you can have it back, just stop this" Naruto pleaded

"AAAAHAHAHA, ITS TO LATE I'M AFRAID, THE THING YOU HAVE TAKEN CAN NOT BE RETURNED BUT...TAKING YOU LIFE WILL BE A SWEET SWEET SUBSTITUTE" Kiba said

Kiba came out of nowhere appearing in front of Naruto, Naruto had barely enough time to dodge, but he couldn't dodge the kick that followed, and was sent back a few feet

"what are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto asked

ting...((Naruto blocking one of Kiba's attacks with his kunai))

"im talking about REVENGE"

ting...ting

"well, if you truly want to fight, then do it with pride, AS A LEAF SHINOBI!!"

ting

"pride means nothing with out the thing you took"

ting

"come on Kiba, i know how much you want to fight, you said so in the last mission, you said you could beat me remember , NOW FIGHT" Naruto roared

"fine..."

Naruto turned around to see Kiba standing about fifty feet away from him

"good" Naruto said

"ill beet you on equal terms, so you have nothing to say when you loose" Kiba said

"fine, no fox" Naruto said smiling

"NO!!, use your fox, use it as much as you need, because if you don't i will kill you"

"i wont need it, ill beat you with out it" Naruto mocked

"SO BE IT" Kiba said vanishing "behind you"

Naruto turned around and slashed with his kunai, to realize Kiba had ducked it.

"AWHH" Kiba roared as he attacked upwards with his claw to Naruto's throat

Naruto back fliped out of the way just in time

"still as slow as ever Naruto" Kiba said

"i learned a lot from out last battle Kiba, i wont make the same mistakes again"

"we will see"

"watch, RASENGAN"

Naruto gathered chakra to his hand and formed the rasengan

"COME ON NARUTO I THOUGHT YOU LEARNED SOME NEW TRICKS"

"i did"

Naurto threw his hand in front of him, and the rasengan left his hand and flew at Kiba

"WHAT" Kiba said surprised

Kiba was in time to dodge the rasengan, but not completely, it had skimmed his shoulder. Kiba grunted in pain

"you will need more then that Naruto"

Naruto gathered more chakra and sent another rasengan at Kiba. Flames burst around Kiba's arm, and with a quick slash of his claw, riped the Rasengan in pieces

"new tricks Kiba?" Naruto asked

"you have no idea Naruto"

"then try this"

Naruto gathered rasengans into both hands, and fired them simultaneously. Kiba riped both in half to realize there were more on the way, many more

"AAAAHHHHH"Kiba shouted riping rasengan after rasengan in pieces

"as long as i keep you away, speed doesn't matter Kiba" Naruto said with a grin

"on the contrary, ninja art of beast mimicry, all fours jutsu" Kiba said still dodging the rasengans

"now things get interesting"

"no, now things end" Kiba said disappearing

Kiba appeared in front of Naruto , then kicked him up into the air

"MARUCHI TSUUGA" Kiba called out

And in a flash Kiba spun around Naruto cutting him many times, then sent him down to the ground creating a crater

Kiba walked over to the crater, and peered in, to see no one

"NARUTO" he yelled

"over here Kiba"

Kiba turned around to see Naruto and a clone gather chakra into his hand

"WE DID THIS ALREADY NARUTO , REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME?" he yelled

"this is different, ODAMA RASENGAN" he shouted as his clone disappeared and running at Kiba once more

"THIS TIME YOU DIE, " Kiba yelled as his hand engulfed in a aura of red flames, much more intense then the last one

the two ran at each other, and extended there hands. light flooded the night and lit it up like a solar flare, not even a drop of sound.

Kiba stood over the body of Naruto, Kiba had won there little brawl

"pathetic Naruto" he said walking away

"Not yet, not that easy, i will not loose to you Kiba" Naruto said barley able to stand

"i can see your on your last legs Naruto"

"but i still have on ace in the trunk" Naruto said as he started to glow orange

"finally...the real battle starts" Kiba said as an image of a fox appeared behind Naruto

'you asked for this Kiba, but there are no returns, you will get what you wished for" Naruto said as he got down on all fours

"wouldnt have it any other way, Ninja art of beast mimicry- all four's jutsu...second stage"

Kiba got down on his hands, and his nails grew longer then before, his fangs almost comeing out of his mouth, his face seemed to mold into a much more beast life form, his muscles began to move under his skin, moving into a more efficient manner, even his chakra had formed a tail just like Naruto's. But Kiba's aura was different, much more fierce, his chakra was deep red. Kiba's aura let of a much different sensation then before, Kiba was different then Naruto in this fight, because Kiba was fighting for somthing, and he wasnt going to give it up, no matter what the cost

Kiba and Naruto stare at each other for a minute

"BEGIN" Kiba shouted as they both disappeared

They both appeared in the middle, claw's clashing , neither giving an inch. Both get sent back

"weak Naruto, i expected something more" Kiba snarled with his changed voice

Naruto ran at Kiba jumping side to side. they met again, claws clashing, but this time Kiba won, and Naruto was sent back

"FIGHT ME WITH YOUR FULL POWER NARUTO, DO NOT TREAT ME WITH SUCH DISRESPECT" kiba said angry

Naruto's chakra seems to agree and he sprouted another tail, five in all now

Kiba in a flash was behind Naruto, but Naruto jumped out of the way, and came down apon Kiba smashing him into the ground. Kiba came out of the small hole, and choked Naruto, and threw him following up with a drop kick to the face, sending Naruto into a tree

"MORE NARUTO MORE" Kiba begged as Naruto grew another tail

Naruto could feel himself slipping away to the fox, he had never gone past six tails before, he wasnt sure what would happen if he had to, but with the way things were looking, he might just have to

"AAAAAHHH" Naruto yelled as a orange claw extended from his hand

Kiba jumped to avoide it, and ran down the chakra made claw. Naruto flung his other claw out , and another chakra claw extended, checking Kiba and sending him back. Kiba recovered quick and with a sweep of his hand sent bolts chakra which looked like fangs at Naruto. Naruto roared as his chakra encircled him, protecting him from the fangs. Kiba sent more fangs at Naruto, and Naruto blocked them all seemingly with no effort. Naruto glanced back to where Kiba was to realize he wasn't there anymore

"a distraction" Naruto thought

"take this Naruto" Kiba said coming down on Naruto from above

Naruto had no time to react to such an attack, and was sent into the ground with a boom. Naruto was in the new hole, but gave no momentum of getting out

"not yet Naruto, not yet, you cant die yet, im not done" Kiba said reaching into the hole and picking up Naruto, then throwing him aside "use your full power now, use it ,USE IT" Kiba yelled

Kiba was now lost to his inner beast. He had gone past his limit of anger, he was now truly just an animal with a taste for blood and revenge

Naruto managed to get his foot hold, and stand up, back to his four legs.

"use your full power Naruto" Kiba said with an animal lookin his eyes

"i cant..." Naruto said

"use it"

"i cant..."

"USE IT OR YOU DIE AND NEVER BECOME HOKAGE" Kiba said knowing he hit a soft point

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Naruto shouted loosing himself

Naruto now grew another tail, but it didn't stop there , he grew yet one more tail, now eight in all.

"KIBA...KIBA" Naruto said knowing he was slipping away from reality

Kiba burst in chakra, Kiba now realising one hundred percent of his chakra, and becoming full power

"i want to remember this Naruto , i want to remember this day as the day i got rid of all my problems, i want my revenge" Kiba snarled

The two now fully anamals stared each other down one last time, then engaged each other. the two were two fast for any human to see, all that could be saw was the after effects of there attacks, trees cut in half, smashed bolders.

"NARUTO!!"

"KIBA!!"

they connected once more, and started feeling the effects of each others attacks.

"his chakra moves in the other direction than he does, dam cant predict him" Kiba's inner beast thought

"he is still faster then me, i have to try to predict him or im done for" Naruto's inner demon thought

The two stare each other down yet again, trying to get the first hit in

The ground shakes underneath Kiba, and a orange claw comes out from it

"WHAT?" he scream as he is lifted into the air

Naruto slammed Kiba back down into the ground. Naruto looked into the ditch, and there lay-ed Kiba, not moving , and with no aura of chakra. Naruto starts walking away to hear a familiar voice

"n-...not yet , im not done" Kiba says climbing out of the ditch

Naruto just stare at him. he knows that Kiba cant have any strengh left, but yet he still stands

"im...not...done...YET" Kiba roars as his chakra comes form around him

Kiba roars as his chakra not only comes back, but is now larger then ever

"you cant sustain that Kiba" Naruto warns

"I DON'T HAVE TO, I PLAN ON FINISHING THIS IN ONE FINALE STRIKE"

"fine, then ill match your move"

They both gather there remaining chakra, every last drop they can muster

"this is my final attack Kiba, NINE TAILED-RASENGAN SHURIKEN"

Naruto raised his hand, as a red shuriken shaped rasengan formed, its wind alone was making the trees around them move

"this is mine Naruto, and it will be the last thing you see, "INUZUKA STYLE- BLOOD FANG TORNADO" he says as he spins at sonic speeds. the color of the tornado is clearly blood like. the attack is spinning so fast that the ground beneath was torn away.

they charge each other, ready to deliver the final blow. the aproch each other, and connect. the resulting shock wave destroyed every tree and rock in a fifty meter radius

* * *

yeah, come on , you liked it right? right? yeah you did. R&R and tell me what you thought, you know you want to


	16. Result

Yes a new chapter. i know its been a while, and I'm sorry for that, i just haven't been feeling my stories lt.

* * *

"where am i?" Kiba asked himself "I cant open my eyes, this is so strange. wait...what is that, is that...Someone crying?"

Kiba can hear a faint crying sound. its very quiet, but...deep.

"What is that? who is crying?" he asked himself

"o Kiba.." the voice said still crying

"sounds so familiar. But i cant even move, i feel like shit. what happened?, i cant remember"

Kiba's head buzzing for answers

"Kiba...please be OK" the voice said

"who is that...its a girl. her voice is so...calming"

The voice continued to cry. Just then a face popped into his head

"Hinata? could it be Hinata?"

"Kiba..." the voice said again

"could it really be Hinata. I have never herd her like this. she sounds so hurt. who could have made her be so hurt, when i get my hands on him ill-"

"Kiba, what have you done?, why?" Hinata asked

Kiba felt his stomach sink

"...it was me,...i hurt her...it...was...me"

Her cries echoed in his head, non stop

"i should have never done what i have done...but what did i do? i still cant remember."

"Wake up Kiba please, i cant stand to see you like this"

"i have to say something, to tell her I'm OK"

Kiba tryed to move his mouth, but a burning pain shoot threw his body.

"i have to move, this pain is nothing compared to hearing her cry like this"

Again he try-ed to speak, but the pain stopped him.

"dam it, try a different approach"

Even though it hurt like hell, Kiba wiggled his pointer finger. But she missed it.

Kiba try-ed and try-ed , and finally managed to move his arm a little and touched her hand.

"Kiba?, Kiba?" She asked

He continued to move his hand so she new he was awake

"DOCTOR, DOCTOR" she yelled

a minute later a man dressed in white ran into the room

" i think he is awake"

"really?" he said walking over to Kiba

He opened Kiba's eye, and shined a light into it. For Kiba this was the last thing he wanted to be the first thing he saw. A big bright light that wont go away, then the other eye.

"son, are you there?" The doctor asked

Kiba gave off a grumble

"Amazing, simply Amazing, he is showing sign's of improvement. I didn't expect him to ever recover"

A shock ran threw Kiba's body at those words.

" Am i really that bad, could i be in that bad of condition."

"i have to run some tests, ill be back" the doctor said heading out of the room

Kiba fainted

"ah, my head, it hurts"

Kiba struggled to open his eyes. It was bright, the light flooded his vision. Every thing was blurry, but soon came into focus. He looked down with his eyes, not able to move his head much. There lay Hinata, asleep on his bedside. He moved his hand slightly, and rubbed the back of her head. She slowly came to, and rubbed her eyes. She looked up at him for a second, and her eyes burt fully open

"KIBA!!" She yelled

"hey, how's it going?" Kiba said

"Kiba, your ok, your ok" She said starting to cry

"its OK, its OK Hinata, I'm here, I'm here, I'm OK, don't cry, it hurts me to see you cry" He said trying to calm her

"you have been in the hospital for over three weeks, the doctors thought you would never recover, you were hurt bad" she said as her mood sunk

"yeah,..." Kiba said still not able to recall how he got there. "so, could they have goton me a crapyier room? he said looking around

There was a blue curtain blocking the left half of the room, a wall to the right, a small table, and the door in front of him.

"Ill get you a better one ok?" she asked

"sure..."

A nurse came in and walked behind the curtain to the left of the room. and left almost as soon as she got there.

"who is the poor sap i have to share a room with?" Kiba said as he reached for the curtain

"KIBA NO" Hinata yelled

Kiba ripped the curtain aside, to find Naruto laying in the bed, with tubes in his throat. Kiba's heart stopped as bits and pieces of memory's came flooding back.

MEMORY

"KIBA THIS ISN'T YOU, YOU NEVER WOULD ATTACK SOMEONE LIKE THIS" Naruto shouted -

--

"what are you talking about Kiba?" Naruto asked

"im talking about REVENGE"

--

"FIGHT ME NARUTO"

--

"finally the real battle starts"

--

"USE YOUR FULL POWER NARUTO"

"i cant,..."

"USE IT"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH"

--

"I DON'T HAVE TO, I PLAN ON FINISHING THIS IN ONE FINALE STRIKE"

"fine, then ill match your move"

"this is my final attack Kiba, NINE TAILED-RASENGAN SHURIKEN"

"this is mine Naruto, and it will be the last thing you see, "INUZUKA STYLE- BLOOD FANG TORNADO"

MEMORY END

"no...what have i done" Kiba thought

"Kiba..." Hinata said crying again

"Is...he.."

"no, but he is alive, for the moment" she said with a hurt voice

"But what about the Fox?"

"we don't know, its like its all used up. it hasn't been healing him at all. He has always relied on the fox , for his chakra, his energy, for healing. And now ..."

"its ok, he will get better, you'll see" He said rubbing her back

THREE MONTHS LATER

"so how has Hinata been?" Shikamaru asked

"not very well, she has been sad ever since..." Kiba answered

"yeah, I'm not surprised" Ino said "she really likes him"

"Shut up INO" Shikamaru said

"why?" she asked

Shikamaru shook his head in Kiba's direction. Kiba had gotten depressed, looking down from the table

"O" Ino said now feeling bad " well, look at the good side, now that Naruto is out of the way..."

Kiba sunk further down, knowing it was his fault

"sorry. Well how is he?" she asked

"no changes..." Kiba said sad

"o...i see"

"i have to be going" Kiba said

"see ya..." they both said

It wasn't just that Hinata was depressed. it was the combination of knowing that she is depressed, That he is the cause, and knowing that nothing that he can do will help. It made him feel like the worse friend ever. He had watched Hinata sink back into the shell that he spent years bringing her out of, he watched her fall into a pit of sadness that he cant bring her out of. it was wearing his nerves down. Something had to give.

Knock Knock

the door opened

"Kiba?"

"hey Hinata"

"come on in..."

"OK..."

"So how is everything?"

"fine, you?"

"fine"

"how is Neji?"

"fine...Hana?"

"fine..."

"want some tea?" she asked

"sure, hot please"

"ok"

the two sat down and started drinking their tea

"Are you doing ok Hinata?" Kiba asked breaking the silence

"...yeah, fine" she said softly

" you know I'm here for you, what ever you need..."

"i know...thanks"

"i have got to be going, ...ill see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah"

Kiba left the Hyuuga house, and began his walk home

"how could i have ever thought she could be happy with me, I'm no Naruto. She could never be happy with me. I don't help her, the only reason she has hope is because Naruto is still alive. What would have happened if i had really killed him. What would have happened to Hinata. It seems there is no room for me in a the world called Hinata, just enough room for Naruto...

* * *

Yes another chapter came, another chapter over. that's the circle of life. sort of... did you all like it? i hope so, or there really isn't a reason for me to write it. Reviews plz, you all have waited for the chapter, tell me what you thought.


	17. Rash Decisions , A True Friend

new chapter. And a pretty dam good one if i do say so myself. I could even end the story there if i wanted to. But that just isn't enough for me. Here is chapter 17 enjoy, or i well eat you entrails.

DISCLAIMER - i do now own Naruto. congrats to me...i think

* * *

"I SAID WAKE HIM UP GOD DAM IT" Kiba yelled

" I cant " the doctor said

" WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"

" put me down and i might tell you "

Kiba dropped the doctor from the hold he had on him

"now wake him up" Kiba insisted

"I cant. If i wake him up with medicine with the state he is in, there is an 85 chance his organs could fail!" the doctor shouted

" Useless , EVERY SINGLE DAM_ ONE _OF YOU" Kiba ranted

" Kiba " Sakura said coming in the door. " As i recall our medicine kept you alive for three god dam weeks "

" Yeah, well mabe you shouldnt have " He said loosing his attitude

" Why is that Kiba, what could be bothering you so much? " Sakura asked

" I dont... really want to talk about it "

" Kiba , your problems don't just solve themselves "

Kiba looks at the doctor that is standing next to the wall.

" Leaving " he said exiting the room

" Its Hinata "

" How did i not see _that _coming? " Sakura said with her hands up in the air

" If you dont want to listen you can just leave "

" No, No, go ahead " She said siting on a near by stool.

" She hasn't been herself every since the_ 'Accident'. _She doesn't want to go on walks anymore, she doesn't want to hang out very much, she even said no to going to the beach. Its driving me insane."

"Well, imagine how she must feel Kiba." She said noticing an almost immediate change in his attitude yet again.

His attitude went from annoyance, streight to hate, then guilt. then back to hate, then to guilt.

"I mean come on Kiba. _You_, her _Best_ friend, nearly _killed _the one she loves. Put yourself in her shoes."

" I KNOW THIS!! " he shouted loud enough for the entire hospital to hear, and nearly sent Sakura off her chair. " I've talked to every doctor in this place, and not one of them knows what to do!"

"Thats because there isnt another person that can have his condition, he is literally one of a kind"

"Yeah, yeah, the stupid fox. I got it."

"No you don't. His entire life, even before he knew.He has been unknowingly relying on the fox for energy. After that many years his body grew accustomed to having that much extra energy. His body adapted to using the excess energy for fuel. Now that his body doesn't have that energy, its shutting down. Its burning now not only his normal energy, but all of the body's healing energy just to stay alive. On top of that Kiba, I'm sorry to say that...its not enough. Kiba...Naruto is dieing. His body is eating itself so to speak.

--

" Hinata? " Tenten asked

" Yeah? " she answered snapping out of her daze

" Hinata you haven't touched your food." Ino said " Its going to get cold "

Hinata's eyes drifted to the meal in front of her. Her friends had taken her out for lunch. A very good and expensive lunch. An almost 50 lunch. A Steak , beans, potato salad, a normal salad, a fruit bowl, and buttered biscuits. All from the most expensive restaurant in town. (fjdkfdka;jf)

"O, yeah, sorry. Just distracted." She said poking the steak that reminded her of Kiba

" this may sound strange Hinata, but eating the food is actually almost as enjoyable as poking it with a fork..." Ino said

"Ino, shh, thats not nice" Tenten told her under her breath

"It's OK, I'm just not very hungry. I'm sorry you had to waste this on me... I don't deserve it"

" Hinata, you deserve much more then what we can give you "Tenten told her patting her hand

" I know , lets go to the beach!! " Ino...'sugested'

"Yeah, that's just got to cheer you up"

"well, ok, i guess it sounds fun" Hinata said with the first smile they have seen in a long time although it was small

"And you know what that means" Tenten said with a smile.

They all looked at each other

"SHOPPING" they said in unison

--

"O my got that looks so cute Ino" Hinata said

Ino had on a yellow two piece swimming outfit, that had pictures of two dragons intertwining

"i Know, i love it. You really have an eye Hinata." Ino complemented

"No, no, i just saw it and thought of you." she said with a small smile.

" I'M DONE" Tenten said coming out from behind

Tenten had on an outfit that seemed a little to perfect for her to be true. She had on a one piece swimming outfit that had shurikens and scrolls all over it.

"wow, but how did you find that?" Ino asked

"My uncle owns the store, i had this tailored for me last week."

"wow , your so lucky Tenten" Hinata said a little jealous

"speaking of which i have something for you Hinata" Tenten said with devilish smile

Hinata's face was one with worry.

--

"I'm not coming out!!" Hinata said from behind the certain

"o come on, its not that bad Hinata" Tenten insisted

" Come on i want to see !! " Ino said since she hadn't seen the outfit yet

"its to embarrasing, i cant be seen like this"

" O come on Hinata, I picked it out just for you, don't let me down" Tenten said trying to guilt her

"well...ok" she said opening the certain and walking out

"O...my...god" Ino said with her hands covering her mouth

Hinata's face was cherry red. She had on a small two piece blue outfit, with waves on them.

" i think it shows to much " Hinata said with her face leting up a little.

"NO, its PERFECT Hinata, really. Your going to attract so many guys!!" Ino shouted drawing lots of attention from the store

Hinata was so embarrassed she almost let off some smoke from her ears.

--

" Hinata, want to get something to eat? " Ino asked

"I dont know, the water messed with me some how."

" We could eat what ever you want, today is for you" Tenten said with her arm around her shoulder

" Well , i dont know, maybe"

" WE COULD GO EAT RAMEN " Ino said soon regretting it

Hinata stoped in her tracks. And had a sad look on her face.

" NO, I mean, um...sorry..." she apologised

"Its getting late, I think...I'm gonna head home." Hinata said with a low voice.

"BUT, I MEN-" Ino started

"what she MEANT was good night Hinata" Tenten interrupted

"yeah...night Hinata" Ino said

"night" She said walking home

--

"DAM IT, MOTHER FUCKING COCK SUCKING BITCH ASS HO" Kiba cursed ...a lot while he punched the training stump.

He soon grew tired of that and slumped down and sat against it.

"What do i do?" he asked himself. "maybe i should go see her...No...she wouldn't want to see me. But...who says she has to" He said standing up and taking off to the Hyuuga house.

Kiba speed at top speed to his destination. He climbed the walls of the House, and jumped onto the tree outside of Hinata's room.

"Now lets see what she is up -" he stoped. "H-Hinata?" he asked himself

Inside her room, he found Hinata siting on her bed, with her knees tucked in, with her head laying on them. And she was...crying. The sounds of her crying easily reached Kiba's ears. This sound broke Kiba's heart. He reached out to her window, but stopped. He wanted to comfort her, but he was the source of her anguish. Tears started to fall from Kiba's eyes. He wanted to protect her, but he was unable to protect her from himself. Kiba's hand slowly formed a fist as he wiped his tears away.

" I know what i need to do now" He said jumping off the tree

Hinata herd a sound out her window and looked to check.

"that tree...that's Kiba's tree." she said as she jumped from her bed, and ran over to the window. She looked out the window to the right and the left. She saw someone running down the street. Hinata made the bird symbol with her hand.

"BYAKUGAN" She said and vains apeared around her eyes. " Kiba!!"

But it wasn't that he was here that surprised her. It was his face. It had tears running down it, and the angry determined look he had. Hinata bolted to the door, and ran out and down he street.

--

Ino and Tenten were walking home, when they saw a familiar face running toward them.

"KIBA SLOW DOWN, WHATS THE RUSH" Ino shouted as he came closer. "Hi Kiba whats..." she said as he ran right by them. "OK...good talking to you".

She just started walking again, when she saw another familiar face.

"Hinata hi. I thought you went home"

"yeah i did Ino. Did Kiba run by here?" Hinata asked

"Yeah, just a minite ago, Why?"

"He looked strange. He isn't in his right mind, i don't know what he might do." Hinata said out of breath

"We will go with you, lets go. We need to hurry, Kiba runs faster then us" Tenten said as they took off

--

Kiba passed many people on his way. Jumping over some, or just running around them. Nothing was going to stop him.

--

" O my god...no..." Hinata said

"What? Hinata whats going on?" Tenten asked still running

"He is headed for the hospital!!" Hinata said

--

Kiba stood in front of Naruto. Angry, very...very angry. Kiba took Naruto by the calor..

"YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN ME , DO YOU NARUTO?!. YOUR SO MUCH BETTER THEN ME. SO WHAT? I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!! WAKE UP, WAKE UP NOW NARUTO!!. " Kiba said raising his fist"

--

Hinata and crew entered the hospital, and ran to the front desk.

"has Kiba Inuzuka come in , hurry i need to know!! " she said/shouted

"um...yes he has, he is up on the second floor." she said confused

Without missing a moment Hinata took off

"why, whats going on?" the receptionsist asked

Hinata ran as fast as she could. Room 1, 2, 3 , 4, 5, 6, 7!!. Hinata busted though the doors, and the sight shocked her.

"WAKE UP NARUTO, WAKE UP!!" " Kiba shouted as he drove his fist into Naruto's face again and again.

"WE NEED SECURITY IN HERE NOW!!" Ino shouted

"WAKE UP NOW NARUTO, NOW, I'M NOT FOOLING AROUND HERE!!" Kiba said as he continued his assault on his victim.

"KIba stop, stop it" HInata begged taking a hold of Kibas arm.

"GET OFF" Kiba shouted

Hinata jumped back out of fear. This has been the first time that Kiba has ever been even the smallest bit aggressive to her.

"Kiba..." Hinata said as she started to cry, unable to stop her best friend.

A moment later security entered the room, and grabbed Kiba and stopped his assault.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO NOW OR ELSE ITS GOING TO GET UGLY IN HERE!!" Kiba shouted trying to get loose.

Kiba reached his hand to the beaten Naruto as if trying to grab him. More security entered the room. But they weren't quick enough. Kiba riped his elbow from there grasp, and punched another one grabbing his leg. Kiba lept into the air.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH" Kiba growled as he drove his chakra enhanced fist of anger into Narutos jaw.

It wasn't but a split second after that that the security had there hold on him again. The security made sure they didn't let him go again, and dragged him out of the room

The sounds of Kiba getting dragged out of the room were covering the sounds of Hinata's crying.

"Come on Hinata, its OK, he is gone, he wont do that again. " Tenten said

"Come on Hinata , lets go" Tenten said trying to help Hinata up

"what happened" a voise said

Hinata's eyes opened wide, as more tears fell from. Hinata turned around to see Naruto staring at her.

"Hinata? is that you?" Naruto said

Goose bumps ran though out her body. She dashed forward, to him

"NARUTO!!" she shouted taking him into a hug. "NARUTO , YOUR AWAKE!! O MY GOD , I CANT BELIEVE IT!!"

"Doctors!! he is awake!!" Tenten shouted with laughter and joy in her voise.

Doctors from every where immediately gathered to test him, to make sure he was OK.

--

"HE'S AWAKE" Kiba herd from the second floor of the hospital.

Sadness appeared on Kiba's face then. Sadness he has known his entire life.

* * *

Yes another chapter, and more torture for Kiba MWAHAHA. I just made 1,000 more fans hate me :). And a few i know that don't really care. Torture is my specialty i guess. I never intended it to be that way, but what ever. Tell me what you all thought, this has to be one of the best in the story. All though i wanted Naruto to be in that coma for at least one more chapter, but sacrifices must be made. RATING TIME.!!


	18. It's Over

The new chapter is now up. I figure since you waited so long, i can at least make it a little longer then average. And i know that some...or many of you want to shoot me. And for all reasons you should. Just use rubber bullets. Any whey, this chapter is titled ' It's Over ' enjoy

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN NARUTO . Obviously. If i did, the show would be much better XD

* * *

A young boy sits on a hill over looking Konoha, his hair being blown about in the gentle breeze. He lets out a sigh, wishing that things had happened differently. '

"Hey Shikamaru" Kiba says

"Kiba..." he says as he plops himself on the grass

"What brings you here"

"Kiba..."

" did you come for the scenery?"

"Kiba"

"what?"

"How did you know how to wake Naruto up?"

"Well, Naruto is Naruto. Even in a coma he is still the same. You just need to knock him up side the head to get him to do what you want him to."

" But why would you? "

"Because , as hard as it is for me to admit it , and even harder to except it. Hinata needs Naruto. I just can't fulfil that spot."

" I know it isn't my place, but, Kiba... you have the power to change your own life. Nothing is set in stone. If you want something to happen, then make it happen, don't just hope and wish for it."

"Don't you think I have tried? Every time i try, it always blows up in my face , leaving me more scared then before."

"Regardless, you have only two choices. Let Hinata and Naruto be together, while you suffer. Or try again. Or to put it in terms you understand. In the game of love, your can be the predator or the prey."

" Shikamaru,...It's over, I'm done" Kiba said as his eyes started to water

" Are you really going to let Naruto beat you Kiba? Like this, after every thing you have done?!" Shikamaru yelled getting upset

" Why do you care?"

"Because, I cant just sit be and watch you give up like this Kiba. You can still win. You have great sences, why cant you see that?!"

" You know Shikamaru" Kiba said as he stood up " For once...I'm blind "

Shikamaru just watches as Kiba walks away

00

"WHAT?!" Hana yelled at the top of her lungs , loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

"How is that so hard to understand?" Kiba replied with his hands up in a defencive position, forming a barrier between him and his sister

" Your giving up on Hinata? " she asked again to make sure she herd right

" Yes !! How hard is for people to understand this! . Every where i go. people say " Kiba , your giving up on Hinata " and " Don't stop Kiba, she'll come around eventually ". I'm done Hana, why cant you people except that?"

" Because Kiba, you were meant for each other. Ever since you meet her, you two were inseparable. It was obvious to everyone EXCEPT you for over 6 years. "

" It's not like that Hana. We have just been friends, nothing more. Nothing you can say will change that."

" Fine... Then how about i show you? "

Kiba's face drew a blank for all to see. " How? "

Hana ran upstairs with lightning speed. By the time Kiba turned around to look at the trail of smoke, she was back.

" This " Hana said holding up a videotape

" Whats that? "

" A video tape, duh "

Kiba slapped himself his forehead . " Yeah, but what IS it "

" Watch "

Hana smiled a smirk , then walked over to the T.V. and popped the video in. Kiba shook his head as Hana sat on the couch next to him. There was noothing she could show him to change his mind.

The Tape popped up, and immediately Kiba asked.

" A home video? "

" WATCH "

" OK OK "

It showed Kiba. But, he was tiny. Really tiny. He couldn't have been but six years old.

VIDEO

" I'm gonna get you " Kiba yelled chasing after someone that was off camera

The sound of laughter filled the area they where in. The camera turned to reveal that he was chasing a tiny Hinata. She had a smile on her face that Kiba had almost forgot. It was the smile of a person that has been untainted. Untainted by the formal , and strict way that her family was. She smiled as she ran away from Kiba as they played tag. It was then that Kiba recognised the place they were in as the park. It was different but it still had the large oak tree in the center. They ran around for a few minuets just heaving fun. But Hinata tripped. The tiny Kiba ran to her side.

"Are you OK" Kiba asked

" Yeah, i think so "

" I'm sorry "

Hinata looked up and gave a big smile " Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. I'll Be OK"

Tsume's laughter rang though the camera's speakers.

"Hinata " Hiashi said form the side lines. " We're leaving, come " he told her

" OK. I have to go Kiba. See you later " She said as her expression saddened.

" By " Kiba said as she walked off.

" Hey Kiby " Tsume said

" ITS KIBA " He yelled

Tsume laughed again " OK, Kiba. So, is that your little girlfriend? "

" NO. " Kiba shouted tensing up into a little fit.

Tsume couldn't help but laughing more at this.

" But..." Kiba started to say.

This caught Tsume's attention " But ?"

" But, I PROMISE TO PROTECT HINATA. FOREVER " He shouted

" Forever? that's a really long time Kiba, can you do it? "

" YES, forever. I'll never let any mean person get to her!! Even her dad, because he makes her go away. "

" O really. You want to be next to her more? so she IS your girlfriend!" Tsume said teasing him

" NO " Kiba shouted

VIDEO END

Kiba watched as the video turned itself off. Kiba wore a strange expression.

" Well Kiba? " Hana asked

" Well what? "

" AAHHH" Hana yelled throwing her arms up in the air.

" This doesn't change anything. I promised to protect her, and I will. That much will never change."

" I don't have time for this. Listen Kiba, i have to go to a meeting , but ill be back later, and we'll talk then. "

" What ever " He said as she ran out the door.

Kiba plopped himself back on the couch, and settled in to catch up on some rest.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

" O MY FUCKING GOD, YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING " Kiba said as he stood up " This better be someone important " He said walking to the door

Kiba opened the door ready to bitch someone out. But it surprised him who it was. The absolute last person he expected to see.

" Naruto?? " Kiba asked with a ' what in the hokage's name? ' look on his face.

" Hi Kiba " Naruto said surprisingly calm

" Um...Come in i guess. " Kiba said waving him in

" Kiba can you? " Naruto asked strangely

Kiba was confused for a minute, but caught that Naruto was pointing down to the small dog hanging off Naruto's leg biting him.

" O " Kiba said " Off "

The dog immediately detached itself from the leg, leaving Naruto in wincing pain

" Um, can i get you something? " Kiba asked still confused.

" No, I'm fine. "

" Whats going on? " Kiba asked

Naruto didn't answer for a minute but he slowly looked up " Did...did i do something? "

Kiba was shocked. This was not was he expected at all. " huh? "

" What did I do? It took me a while to remember everything after getting out of the hospital. But...I finally remember. You attacked me Kiba . Why. Why would you do something like that. I even remember what you told me. That i took something from you. What did i do . Please tell me!! " Naruto pleaded.

Kiba was speechless. He had never seen Naruto like this before.

" Naruto...You...you didn't do anything. I was just angry " Kiba said.

Naruto's eyes opened suddenly " But...what did i take from you, ILL GIVE IT BACK " He shouted

" NO ...you cant. "

"YES I WILL"

" Its not something that you can give back. And...it wasn't mine to begin with . I just wished it was."

Naruto showed signs of relief. Most notable was the exhaling of a deep breath that he was obviously holding.

" Are you sure? " Naruto asked

" Yes. I'm sorry for what i did to you Naruto. I am. " Kiba said walking over to the door. " Please leave. Your bleeding on my floor." Kiba said pointing to Naruto's bitten leg.

" O. OK, but could you...not tell anyone about this " Naruto asked

" Sure."

--

"so what do you want to do next Hinata?" Naruto asked

She blushes deep red "Um...I don't know, you choose" She managed to say

"How about we get some ramen?" He suggested

"But Naruto" She said looking at her watch "We just got ramen about a half hour ago"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry again, and there is always room for ramen"

"Well, OK" she said with a smile

Hinata's eyes opened wide as she saw Kiba walking behind Naruto a ways away

"Naruto, I'll be right back, I have to go do something" She said as she took off

"Kba!" She yelled as she ran up to him

"Hinata?, Hi"

"Hi Kiba."

"Hi" He said sadly

"Kiba?, are you alright?"

"Fine. I see your with Naruto" he said looking past her to see him looking on a ramen shop menu.

"Um...yeah. After what happened, I don't want to loose this second chance"

"Good for you Hinata, i hope your happy together" he said forming an empty smile

" Kiba is something wrong? your not yourself "

" I'm fine , Naruto's waiting " He said

"Well, OK" She said running back

Everyone froze as the ground started to shake and a loud boom echoed in the distance. He looked up to watch the sky fill with black smoke.

Kiba jumped from building to building as fast as he could to the source of the explosion

"I wonder whats going on" Kiba asked himself

As Kiba grew nearer to the smoke , the air started getting warmer

"Fires" He thought

A final leap landed Kiba in the midst of the fires. Franticly he searched for any people left in the fire.

"Help" A voice cried out

"Where are you" Kiba screamed

"Over here" the man yelled

Kiba turned around to find the man trapped under a piece of large wood. Quickly Kiba lifted the piece of wood off him. "Are you OK?"

"Yes, get me the hell out of here" The man pleaded

"Alright" Kiba said as he lifted the man on his back and ran out of the flame.

It wasn't long after that that more ninja started to arrive, and put out the fires with water jutsu.

" Do you know who did this? " Kiba asked the man he saved

" Yeah. He came out of no where, screaming somthing about revenge."

" What was his name? "

"Um...Zonza, ...Um... Tenza Zonza"

Kiba's eyes opened as he realized who it was

00

"So, your saying that this must be a family member of this Hiri Zonzo you beat on your last mission?" Tsunade asked

"Yes. It only makes sense. We did Kill his family member. So, he just wants to kill the people who killed Hiri."

" As i thought. From the reports that you gave, This Hiri had the ability to control wind. And from the reports of the attack today, this Tenza Zonzo has the ability to control fire. I have already made a decision"

"Decision?" Kiba asked

"Yes. Let them in Shizune" Tsunade said to her assistant at the door

The doors flung open and two people started walking in. Kiba let out a sigh of dissatisfaction.

" Whats up Fur bag" Naruto said already back to his former self.

"Hi Kiba" Hinata said walking in

"With all do respect Tsunade, I would like to do this mission alone" Kiba stated

"From the information we got last time, you were beaten pretty bad Kiba, And it was Naruto who won the fight. There is no way I would allow you to go on his mission alone."

Naruto's face swelled with pride enough to where it was leeking from the windows. Kiba just wanted to punch him in the face.

Kiba slammed his hands down on her desk angry "Please Tsunade, please let me do this alone. I don't need anyone else. Especially right now"

" OUT OF THE QUESTION." She shouted startling Kiba. " And, I have requested extra assistance"

Kibas face fell into confusion

" Sakura will also be joining your mission. She said

Hinata's face fell with disappointment.

" Her physical strength and healing ability's make her a valuable member on this mission"

Kiba could feel Hinata's mood dropping even without looking to cheak. Even if he had given up on Hinata, it still hurt him to see her like that.

" But Tsunade " Kiba begged

" DISMISSED " She said.

After having a quick staring match with her, Kiba and the others left.

" Wow, he sure is a wild one. " Shizune said

" You have no idea. He is just like his whole family. At least once a week i have Tsume in here complaining on how easy her missions are. Does she not understand that they don't get harder then A and S rank?. And Hana is always in here Complaining about the funding for the Animal clinic. There more of a handful then the rest of the village combined. " Tsunade said grabbing her hair, perhaps even trying to pull some out.

* * *

Chapter end. yes. I know its been like...2 MONTHS. But i have a very very very very good reason for being late. I'm a lazy bastered. you gota understand. Its an incurable condition. And it will probably be the death of me

ONE OF MY WEIRD THOUGHTS

" Get out of the house , its burning down!! " My sister shouts at me

" after this show, its almost over " I tell her turning up the volume.

WEIRD THOUGH END...

Yes. Something like that. May my lazy ass rest in piece. Some of you who read all my stories are maybe thinking, " Why this story? some of the other ones are even later then this!!" Well the answer is i think i ruined the other ones. The Truth is that this is the only story that i had though ahead for. I new all of the major plot points before i started writing it. The other ones...not so much. I though of a major plot, and then...well...you get the idea. BUT I'M THINKING..


End file.
